


Secret Guilty Pleasure

by ManuKaikan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Artist Clarke Griffin, Awkward Lexa (The 100), Confused Lexa, F/F, Lexa & Raven Reyes Friendship, lexa is a gay bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuKaikan/pseuds/ManuKaikan
Summary: Lexa is a literature student and she has a crush for her beautiful and attractive neighbor: Clarke Griffin.Things begin to get weird when Lexa starts to hearing unequivocal noises from Clarke's apartment, several times a day and almost every day. Lexa start to think that Clarke is just comfortable with her sexuality and apparently it was not unusual for her to change partners so often. But when Lexa loses her part-time job that allows her to pay the rent, she understands to not judge the book by it's cover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini long story, like the previous one, it will be translated from Italian to English, because my first language is Italian. I have a beta but in any case forgive any errors and now enjoy!

**Secret Guilty Pleasure**

 

**Chapter 1** **  
  
**

Lexa had lost her job.  
  
She had lost her job and she had a literature exam at the end of the month, on which she could not concentrate in any way, too worried about how to make some money to avoid having to ask again a loan to her sister.  
  
Lexa could not concentrate on the words of the book in front of her even committing. It was just a bunch of ink that stained the white pages, without having logical sense. It was eleven o'clock on a sad Thursday night and her neighbor seemed willing to wake the whole house up with her moans. She stared at the wall that separated their apartments and she sighed loud, wishing for the hundredth time to not be forced to live in a tiny apartment in that part of town but in a place closer to the centre.   
  
It was the fourth time that week.  
  
Half an hour later, when Lexa had surrendered to the evidence of not being able to do anything, she heard someone whisper and her neighbor's door open. Without being able to control herself, she jumped up and crossed the small living room with the intention to peek her recent conquest.  
  
She saw a girl with dark blonde hair pulled back in a braid. It was the same girl who had been there a few weeks earlier, Lexa thought, adjusting better her eye on the peep hole and she watched the girl lean forward to embrace her neighbor.  
  
_**Clarke Griffin.  
  
**_ Lexa had never made a special effort to know the people who lived in her building but it happened to meet them in front of the mailbox and for upbringing she had exchanged small talks with them. She knew Lincoln from apartment 309, he worked in a tattoo shop and he went for a run every morning at the same time. She talked to Monty from apartment 217 and had exchanged with him some advices when it came to liquor. Thanks to those moments Lexa had discovered Clarke's name.  
  
The girl with the braids gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Lexa was unable to avoid the strange feeling in her stomach when she saw the smile painted on Clarke's lips. Finally, the girl turned around and went back into her apartment, Lexa walked away from the peep-hole snorting loudly, determined to return to her notes.  
  
  
Two weeks later, Lexa was on the edge of desperation.  
  
She wasn't able to find a job and the money she had saved were beginning to decrease very quickly and in a couple of days she had to pay the rent; so, defeated and with the pride under her feet, she forced herself to call her sister. She was talking to her as she checked the mail in the hall of the building, the phone propped between the shoulders and her ear, listening to her sister who scolded her for her bad temper.  
  
“I know, Anya, okay?” she said, snorting. “It was instinct, he touched my bottom and I could not stop my reaction.” she rolled her eyes when her sister began to curse at her.  
  
Her gaze, however, was attracted to the door and Lexa could not hold back her eyes from falling, inevitably, on her neighbor's thighs, left uncovered by the microscopic shorts she was wearing that left nothing to the imagination, as the shirt without sleeves, that clutched around the chest, drew attention to her breasts. Lexa realized just in that moment that the girl had a tattoo on her bicep and one on her inner thigh.  
  
Only after a long moment she noticed the man behind her, he was giggling and holding a hand on her hip.  
  
“Oh, Lexa!” Clarke said with a small smile.  
  
Lexa opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes were on the guy's hand, he did not seem willing to let her hip go and for some reasons Lexa felt a clamp in her stomach.  
  
“I have not seen you around for a while, are you alright?” Clarke asked in a friendly way.  
  
“Y-yes.” she stammered. “I've been very busy studying and working.”  
  
“Oh yeah I perfectly understand.” Clarke laughed. “Oh, this is Roan, a friend. Roan, this is Lexa, my neighbor.”  
  
Roan stepped forward holding out a hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
Lexa wanted to go along with her antisocial tendencies but she would have been wrongly rude, so she squeezed back. “My pleasure.”  
  
“ _Are you even listening to me?!”_ her sister's voice growled in her ear.  
  
It was so strong that even the other two people in the entrance hall heard it and Clarke could not help but grin, while Lexa’s face was on fire with embarrassment.  
  
“Yes, Anya, sorry, I m-met my neighbor and-”  
  
“Don't worry, Roan and I are in a hurry.” Clarke reassured her. “I hope to see you soon, Lexa!”  
  
Roan gave her a nod, then he put his arm around Clarke's shoulders and disappeared toward the elevator. Lexa watched them and she bit her lower lip at the thought that as soon as she was home, she would probably hear everything and she was not sure of being happy.  
  
But she really had to study.  
  
Maybe she should take her books and notes, and find a quieter place; while she thought about it, her sister continued to speak completely forgotten.  
  
“ _Lexa,_ _are_ _you still staring at your neighbor's ass?_ ” Anya asked amused.  
  
_**Wha-  
  
**_ “No!” she said imminently. “I've never looked at her ass!” she defended herself as she slipped the key into the lock.  
  
“ _I've seen how you look at her_.” Anya scoffed. “ _She_ _ha_ _s_ _a great ass, I would have done the same.  
  
_ Lexa sighed entering into her apartment and she closed the door, shaking her head. “So... will you do me this loan?” Lexa asked, changing the subject.  
  
There was a long moment of silence and then Anya sighed. “ _Of course, little sis_.” she assured her.  
  
“I'll find a job, An, I promise.”  
  
“Don't worry about it, just focus on your exam and do not lose your scholarship, we'll think about work in due course.”  
  
“Thank you, Anya... really.” she sighed with relief.  
  
“ _Don't worry! You want to make me happy,_ _right_ _Lex?_ ” she asked rhetoric. “ _Pull out some balls and talk to your neighbor and ask her out._ ”  
  
Lexa twisted her mouth and grunted something unintelligible, before rolling her eyes. “Have a good day, Anya!”  
  
“ _You too!_ ” the girl laughed before closing the call.  
  
Lexa stared at the bedroom for a long moment and then, unable to resist further, she threw the mail on the table and she basically ran to her bedroom. She opened the windows and took off her shoes and her jacket, before sitting down on the bed. For a little while everything was silent and for a second she thought of giving up, because she felt weird at the idea of being there waiting to _hear.  
  
_ And then she heard: _a shaky groan.  
  
_ Her eyes widened and her whole body tensed at the next sound. In a short time, the moans began to rise in volume and with them also the words.  
  
“ _ **Mmmhh... Oh God, yes, use your mouth, like that, fuck!**_ ”  
  
Lexa listened and closed her eyes, unable to hold back, picturing Clarke lying on her bed with her legs open. Oh god, how long had it been since she'd had sex with someone? So, with resignation, Lexa let out all the frustration and slowly unzipped her jeans, putting her hand into the underwear touching her own sex.  
  
The answer was: too long.  
  
Lexa continued to listen to Clarke's groans as she rubbed the fingers on her clit, her eyes closed picturing herself in the middle of those wonderful white thighs. When the bed began to beat against the wall with force, Lexa put her free hand on the keyboard as well, while the hand between her legs moved faster. She heard Clarke moan strongly with pleasure and Lexa closed her eyes shut, her hand moving faster and faster.  
  
She came with her neighbor's name snaking out of her lips in prayer.  
  
  
  
After that episode, Lexa had thrown herself into studying, heartened by Anya's words about money, that allowed her to focus on the imminent exam. At that moment she was walking around the room, a pencil between her lips and one book in her hand, repeating in a low voice the notions she had so laboriously learned.  
  
When her stomach rumbled loudly, eager for food, she looked at the clock hanging on the wall realizing that it was almost two o'clock. She sighed, dropping the book on the dining room table, stretching and deciding to go to the pizzeria on the corner and get something before reaching her sister at the pub.  
  
She needed to get distracted from all those poems, concepts and words, which at that point had no longer sense in her head and she wanted to help Anya so she could ease the guilt she felt for asking money to pay her rent. She quickly put on her shoes and she took the leather jacket before going out in the hall. When she began to walk toward the elevator, Lexa noticed her neighbor's door ajar and despite the good sense and good manners reminded her to not look, she was weak and her eyes widened.   
  
Her eyes widened when she saw a girl - a girl who she was sure she had seen somewhere else - a beautiful girl with long dark hair, marvelous blue eyes, lying on the couch in underwear, while Clarke, kneeling to her feet, was rubbing her with something, something that from a distance looked like a some kind of oil.  
  
Lexa swallowed because that show was simply too erotic for her eyes but she bounced when the stairwell door opened, revealing Lincoln, the tenant of apartment 309, without shirt, shoes and with his pants unbuttoned.  
  
“Hey, Lexa!” he greeted her with a smile, as he walked through Clarke's apartment, clutching in her hands something that Lexa could not see. “It's been a while! I hope everything is fine!” he continued with a sweet smile.  
  
Lexa could simply blink but she was unable to say a single word as the boy disappeared into the apartment, closing the door behind him and in that moment she remembered. The girl was Lincoln’s girlfriend and her cheeks immediately turned red and she felt her ears do the same.  
  
Lincoln and Octavia?  
  
Lexa could not say if she was horrified by the thing or just impressed.  
  
She had no problem with the thought that Clarke liked sex. _A lot of sex_. She had no problem with the thought that Clarke changed sexual partners so often, it was clear that she was comfortable with that lifestyle and sometimes Lexa envied her.  
  
She had never allowed herself to be so free. Yes, she had some one-night stands but she had always preferred to be monogamous even if it was for a few months. She felt a bit strange to realize that she would like to have a more open mind and the worst thing was realizing that she wanted to be that free with Clarke.  
  
But the fact that they were neighbors made her understand that it was probably not a good idea even if, judging by the sounds she could clearly hear from behind the door, for Clarke and Lincoln that was definitely not a problem.  
  
  
  
The next two weeks of exile from the world allowed Lexa to pass her exam and, considering the noises coming from the apartment next to hers, which, rather than diminish, had actually increased, it was a great achievement. Lexa had come to think that she was exaggerating, probably her long celibacy was making her crazy and it was just one of the many reasons why, very often she was in bed with closed eyes, her back against the headboard, ears pricked to hear the groans from the other apartment to keep her company.  
  
She often remained there just to listen, picturing herself instead of any lover in Clarke's company, trying to figure out how it could be for her to touch that pale skin, eager to find out the taste of her lips, eager to discover the points that made Clarke gasp, squirm, moan... But when the imagination was not enough, Lexa had slipped her fingers into her underwear, finding herself ready and wet. Without hesitation she was touched by one thought in her mind: blonde hair on her chest, blue eyes full of passion and burning lips traveling along her entire body, and every time she came strongly, groaning her neighbor's name into the pillow.  
  
So she decided, after weeks spent on books and envying whoever was on the other side of the wall, that she was going out that evening. She was not a big fan of the one night stands but as her sisters said several times, Lexa had not seen a naked woman since the 1800 and it was time to correct that state.  
  
But at that moment, she was sitting at the bar, staring at the crowd of people without really seeing it. She was not good at those things, she was not the kind of person so shameless to approach a perfect stranger and then woo her well enough to finish to have sex with her. That was completely out of her natural habitat and it felt weird. Lexa raised the glass to the bartender asking for a second round or maybe it was the third, she didn't remember exactly, she only knew that she was sitting at the bar and that she ordered a drink after another.  
  
“This one is on me.” a voice, not far from her, caught her attention.  
  
Lexa turned to stare at the person who had just sat down beside her, studying her: a latina girl with dark eyes and sensual lips was smiling at her.  
  
“To what do I owe this kindness?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to show her her very poor arts of seduction  
  
“I believe that a beautiful girl should never drink alone.” she said. “I'm Raven.” she continued, handing out her hand.  
  
“Lexa.”  
  
Raven was the same age as her and her appearance was completely different from her neighbor and this made Lexa feel free from her obsession. The bartender handed back her glass and she thanked him with a look, before turning back to Raven who was staring at her with a lot of persistence.  
  
“So, is this what you think? That I'm beautiful?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Raven studied her and licked her lips, focusing on the black tank top that bandaged Lexa's breasts, her legs in a pair of jeans that seemed to be painted on and back up at her face, lingering on her lips.  
  
“I don't think beautiful is the right word.” Raven said, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip, feeling a strange feeling in the stomach at that compliment. It was clear that Raven had approached her with a single thing in mind but for some reasons the idea of having the attention of someone, someone as really attractive as Raven, was sending the adrenaline all over her body.  
  
“Not even for you.” Lexa pointed out.  
  
Raven gave her a mischievous smile. “Are you flirting with me, Lexa?” she asked.  
  
“Maybe...” she said resting the glass on the counter. “Does it bother you?”  
  
Raven stared at her for a long moment, then she drank the rest of the drink in one swallow and leaned toward Lexa, her lips close to the ear, warm breath tickling the skin. “No, not really.” she confessed in a low voice. “In fact, I think I'd kill to be able to feel your sexy body pressed against mine on the dance floor.”  
  
Lexa swallowed feeling the intoxicating scent of the girl reach her, while the alcohol was beginning to give her the courage she had always lacked of. She finished the rest of her drink and she turned, their lips very close.  
  
“And what are you waiting for?” Lexa asked.  
  
Raven gave her another mischievous smile before getting up and taking her hand, dragging Lexa to the dance floor like a rag doll. Anya would be damn proud of her if she saw how beautiful that girl was.   
  
Lexa would not have thought she could be so lucky that night, but when Raven's lips closed on hers, crushing her against the wall of her own bedroom, she realized she was mistaken. Lexa let out a long groan, while Raven's hands began to touch her frantically, stuffing the thigh between her legs. Lexa slammed her head against the wall with force and Raven's mouth went down to kiss her neck, then her breasts, while her hands quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slide them down the legs. Lexa was not surprised when Raven's fingers collided with her obvious wetness and she shut her eyes when those wonderful lips closed on her sex.   
  
And for the first time she did not bother to smother her moans, as if she wanted to prove something to her neighbor and it was the prospect of being heard that led her to make Raven shout her name at least three times that night.  
  
  
  
Unlike her expectations, Raven had collapsed exhausted beside her and Lexa had not the courage to wake her up and send her away, because in her heart she knew that Raven would not ask for anything more than that night. They had had breakfast together, chatting and finally Lexa had followed her to the door, opening the door to let her pass, before leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
“Call me sometime, okay?” she said with a smile.  
  
“I will.” Lexa assured.  
  
And she was sure that it was not a lie, after all Raven had been a more than pleasant company and their night was amazing, so Lexa was determined to recall her from time to time. In the end Raven leaned to kiss her on the lips, before heading to the elevator, while Lexa still watched her from her position.  
  
The elevator doors opened and before Raven could get in, a figure with blonde hair came out, the phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other and Lexa instinctively tensed, barely noticing the flying kiss that Raven had addressed her before disappearing. When Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s, she was surprised to see the fun in those blue irises and the grin painted on her lips.  
  
“Good morning, Lexa.” she greeted her with an amused tone.  
  
“Good morning.” Lexa said straightening her posture.  
  
“Is your period of exile over?” Clarke asked curiously, stopping a few feet from her, Lexa had time to just nod before she continued. “The girls out there will be happy then. I noticed that you do not go out much but when you do... well, who meets you is pretty lucky.”  
  
Lexa blushed and Clarke chuckled at that behavior, leaving her to understand that she was perfectly aware of the fact that the walls of the building were thin enough to allow others to hear everything. Clarke stepped toward her a few steps, shortening the distance between their bodies and stared at her from beneath her long blond eyelashes, bitting her lips.  
  
“To be honest, I would not mind at all to find myself in your way one of these days...” she said in a hoarse voice, before walking away and disappearing into her apartment.   
  
Lexa watched her disappear with her mouth half open, breathing hard and her heart pounded in her ears. When she closed the door of her apartment, Lexa dropped herself against the frame feeling out of breath, not wanting to believe what her ears had just heard. Clarke had never shown signs of interest in her and that sentence had completely crowded her out. She knew that Clarke had said those words just to embarrass her, to let her know that she had heard everything. But despite this, Lexa could not get Clarke's words out of her mind.  
  
_**To be honest, I would not mind at all to find myself in your way one of these days…  
  
**_ Lexa would have given anything so that that thing could happen. _Everything.  
  
  
_ Since she hadn’t heard more noises coming from Clarke's apartment for a few days, Lexa had hypothesized that the girl had understood she was not interested in knowing the details of her sex life. But when she did not hear any kind of noise, she realized that the apartment had been empty and this had allowed Lexa to focus on her next exam and find a job.  
  
She had not found much, no one hired and, although Anya had told her not to worry about the money and that she was there to take care of her, Lexa was now a grown woman, and as such she wanted to be able to do her things on her own.  
After a week of silence, Lexa had begun to worry that Clarke had gone and changed her apartment or maybe something had happened, so, armed with courage, she decided to talk to Lincoln, hoping to dispel that doubt.  
  
Lexa grabbed her laundry basket, ready to go to the laundry room of the building to dispose the huge amount of clothes she had. As she closed the door, she tried to hear some noises in Clarke's apartment, just to found it quiet and silent. When she came out of the elevator, she settled the basket under her arm, walking toward the door that led to the basement, ready to devote herself to her underwear, trying to scrape together the courage she needed to go to speak with Lincoln. But despite that the building was huge, Lexa ran into the imposing chest of the boy who had just come out from the door, his own basket in his hands.  
  
“We really need to stop meeting like this!” Lincoln amused.  
  
“You're right.”Lexa smiled completely agreeing. “I had a period of exile from the world but I'm finally back to normal life.” she said pointing to her basket.  
  
“I know perfectly well what it means.” he said with a small sigh. “My job is taking all my free time away.”  
  
“I wish I could have the same problem.” Lexa said replicating the exact same breath of the boy and when she saw him with one eyebrow raised in search of explanations, she proceeded to fill the empty spaces. “I lost my job.” she explained. “One idiot touched my butt and I might... have accidentally broken his wrist.”   
  
“Accidentally?” Lincoln laughed. “I would not have thought that you were so inclined to violence, Lexa! You're so... tiny.”  
  
Lexa blushed and instinctively her lips postured in a small pout. “I'm not tiny! I'm twenty one, I am legally considered a young woman!”  
  
Lincoln leaned forward and ruffled her hair in a friendly way. “Like I said, tiny, at least for me.”  
  
“Moral of the story, I'm bankrupt and I asked money to my sister.” she continued, changing the subject. “I feel terribly guilty doing it but I cannot find any jobs.”  
  
“What kind of job are you looking for?” the boy asked, genuinely interested.  
  
“Any one, it does not really matter at this point.”  
  
Lincoln studied her for a long moment, weighing his options: Lexa was an adult and he was sure that under that layer of embarrassment she was hiding something more.  
  
“What are you willing to do?”  
  
Lexa frowned at those words: she needed money, but not to the point of…  
  
“Relax, Lexa, I'm not implying anything improper.” he assured. “Okay, it's a bit improper but not to the levels that you thought.”  
  
“Okay, I do not think I und-”  
  
Lexa could not add anything, that voice that had haunted her for all those months, reached her ears in a gentle caress and she could not help but turn around, like a moth attracted to the light.

She sighed of relief at the idea that nothing had happened to Clarke but her eyebrows furrowed instantly when she saw the two women with her. One was Octavia, who broke from Clarke’s grip and reached her boyfriend. The other was the mysterious blonde girl with the braid she'd seen leaving Clarke's apartment almost a month before.  
  
Lexa heard Lincoln and Octavia talk behind her, but her eyes were focused on the way Clarke's arm gripped the beautiful stranger and Lexa's eyes widened when she saw Octavia allow her to do the same with hers.  
  
“Chinese or Thai?” Clarke asked, looking straight at her.  
  
Lexa found herself crowded out and she opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out; when she saw Lincoln appear at her side, she realized that the question was not addressed to her.  
  
Obviously it was not directed at her... Clarke barely knew her existence.  
  
“Both.” the boy said. “I know the hunger that comes next.” he continued.  
  
“Then I'll see you in an hour.” Octavia said, while all three, still wrapped in Clarke's embrace, advanced towards the elevator. “Don't be late, you know how much I hate to wait.”  
  
“Yes, I know, baby, I'll see you when you're done.” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly.  
  
Octavia gave him a brilliant smile and walked back to the other two. Lexa's eyes were growing wide when she saw Clarke whispering something to both of them, seeing them giggle unequivocally. Finally the doors opened and all three disappeared inside the elevator.  
  
Lexa was completely speechless.  
  
It was Lincoln's hand to bring her back to reality, hot and heavy on her shoulder. Lexa blinked a few times and looked at him, colliding with his beautiful smile.  
  
“I think it will be appropriate to start with this dirty laundry, I do not want to be late.” he said. “I do not want to make Octavia wait too long.”  
  
Lexa nodded, not really understanding what he had said and when Lincoln opened the laundry door, she walked down the steps without really seeing them. The movements were rather mechanical when she slipped the dirty clothes, divided by color, into the two washing machines, before leaning against the empty dryer. Lexa fixed her eyes on the wall, her brain completely filled with thoughts and all of them were pushing in different directions.  
  
Certainly, it was none of her business if Lincoln and Octavia lived an open relationship, so open to push them to go to bed with other people, not only while they were together, but also when the partner was not present. It was none of her business if both were good to see the other having sex with strangers or not. And certainly it was none of her business if Clarke was involved in all of that.  
  
As the thing bothered her, because of her crush, she knew she had no right to be: Clarke was a grown woman and aware of her actions and, above all, of her needs. But then why did the sight of those two women make her feel like her stomach was locked in a knot?  
  
“Ask your questions, Lexa.” Lincoln said. “I know you have many.”  
  
Lexa opened her eyes to stare at him and she blushed. “I have no question.” she said. “Y-your relationship with Octavia is not my business, indeed, I a-am happy that you two are able to live free your relationship an-”  
  
Lincoln laughed loudly, interrupting her. “Oh, little Lexa.” he said, shaking his head. “You have no idea of what goes on in that apartment, hmmm?”  
  
“Sh-should I?” she asked confused.  
  
The boy smiled softly and lifted from the table where he was sat, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and handed something to her, Lexa took it, observing it as if it was some kind of bomb.  
  
“You said you needed a job.” he said. "Clarke can help you with that. Read: you will understand many things.  
  
“What does it mean?”  
  
“Read it, Lexa.” Lincoln encouraged.  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip and looked down at the piece of paper in her hands.  
  
_God, now all made sense._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we find out what type of work Clarke does :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter, so be prepared to read many pages. 
> 
> Now enjoy it!

**Secret Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter 2**

 

The breeze coming through the open window was ruffling the hair that had escaped from the braid, falling on her bare chest bandaged only by a black lace bra. She took a puff of her cigarette, exhaling the smoke toward the ceiling, while the replica of “Friends” on the television kept her company. She did not have a lot of work that day and the cold had not given her truce, so she decided to take a few days off and remain housebound. Lying in bed without clothes on was not a good way to get over the cold, but she felt too hot to wear any clothes.  
  
Clarke laughed at the joke of one of the characters as she sat up to put out the cigarette, leaning toward the bedside table and in that moment she heard a groan. Her eyebrow lifted and after the cigarette has been put out, she settle down on the pillows, trying to hear better the noise coming from the other side of the wall. She had noticed a few weeks before that her bedroom coincided exactly with her neighbor’s one, and it was not unusual to hear what was going on in the other apartment.  
  
“ _ **Lexa...**_ ” a female voice gasped. _**“Oh God, your mouth, don't stop...**_ ”  
  
A smile appeared on Clarke's lips and she closed her eyes for listening. She jumped when she heard a big thud and then the headboard started to hit the wall. “Oh well done, Lexa...” Clarke murmured.  
  
The moans began to rise in volume and Clarke kept her eyes closed, trying to picture what was doing her neighbor to induce that girl to produce those sounds. After what seemed interminable minutes, Clarke heard a small cry and Lexa's name reached her ears clear and _very_ loud.  Clarke's smile expanded but she did not have time to open her eyes, the sound of another cry, this time different, sent a shiver down her spine and, without being able to control herself, Clarke bit her lower lip.  
  
“ _ **Shit...**_ ”  
  
The voice caressed her and Clarke found herself swallowing, while the image of those bare legs that she had seen a few weeks before returned to her mind. She had done everything to erase them from her mind, because her neighbor was just a kid and Clarke was not the type to lose herself for a girl, but Lexa... Lexa was different.  
  
Lexa with her green eyes that were able to take her breath away, her lips so perfect and full, her curly hair, her face, her nose and her small ears that very often sprouted from her hair...  
  
“ _ **Oh, yes, oh... Raven!**_ ”  
  
Clarke opened her eyes and her fingers tingled, so she leaned to the bedside table grabbing her sketchbook and a pencil.  
  
“ _ **Harder...**_ ”  
  
The voice continued to caress her ears and, accompanied by the sound of Lexa's groans that grew louder and clear, Clarke ran her pencil along the paper, finally giving full vent to what she had been holding for so long.  
  
  
****  
  
Clarke had not been able to stay away from her camera for long, so even though she still had a cold, she had started working again. The first to be called was Niylah: she knew that the girl, considering her evening shifts at the bar, was the only one who could reach her apartment with such short notice.  


Clarke looked at her carefully through the lens, following the curve of her arched neck and she shot. She went down her chest, immortalizing the slight layer of sweat on the skin, completely ignoring the groans that Niylah was letting out from time to time as her fingers moved between her own thighs. Clarke kept taking pictures and her mind went back to the moans that she had heard in the other side of the wall. She blinked for a moment trying to focus again on the girl on her couch. It was when Niylah arched her back in the right way that Clarke heard some noise coming from the hallway and when someone knocked on the door, she jumped in surprise.  
  
“You must be joking.” Niylah groaned, stopping her movement as she let herself go on the pillows.  
  
Clarke leaned the camera on the table, she walked through the door, ready to drive out who had knocked but what she saw made her freeze. Lexa was bickering with a girl a few meters from her door, gaze durum and rigid posture. Clarke raised an eyebrow and stood still to observe with interest.  
  
“Give me that damn leaflet!” Lexa growled ripping the paper from her hands. “God, Anya, my revenge will be-” the girl stopped in mid-sentence when she felt a gaze on her back.  
  
When their eyes met, Clarke could not help herself, she addressed them a charming smile, arms crossed under the breast and one shoulder leaning against the door frame. Lexa blushed and hid the flyer - _Clarke's leaflet_ \- behind her back as if  she had been caught doing something bad.  
  
“She's ready and willing to learn new things.” the girl said. “And since we're all busy and I have to go back to the pub for a delivery, I leave her in your hands.” she continued putting one hand on Lexa's back as she pushed her forward. “Talk to you later, sis!” she laughed before walking towards the stairs.  
  
“Anya! Wait-Wh-” Lexa finally rolled her eyes when she heard her sister giggle.  
  
“So you're the new model.” Clarke murmured amused.  
  
“NO!” Lexa said as she rose her hands like she wanted to protect herself. “It is not what it loo-looks like, Anya, sh-she and...”  
  
“Breathe, little girl.” Clarke chuckled. “Lincoln told me that you two had a conversation about it and I know I'm not expecting a new model, I was just teasing you. You're really adorable when you stutter.” she teased.  
  
“I'm not a little girl.” Lexa said, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “And I do not stutter.”  
  
“Aren’t you?” Clarke replied with a grin, finding her attitude beyond adorable.  
  
God, Clarke was fascinated by her purity and her innocence, she would have given anything to be able to capture her in one of her pictures. It was something that, she realized, belonged only to Lexa, something that she would not have been able to find in any other person.  
  
“I was in the middle of a session.” she explained. “Lincoln said you needed a job and I can give you one but I will not make you do something that makes you feel uncomfortable.” she continued. “So, why don’t you come inside and have a look?”  
  
Lexa glanced inside the apartment where the woman with braids was lying on the couch, naked and completely comfortable with her nakedness, she was just checking something on the phone.  
  
“I do not think it's appropriate, I mean... she's naked and I'm a stranger.”  
  
“Oh Niylah is used to being looked at in this way.” Clarke said as she moved to invite her to come inside.  
  
  
The photo session lasted for another half hour and Clarke saw Lexa looking at everything with great interest, blushing sometimes when Niylah let out some groan a little too noisy. Despite Clarke had found hard to concentrate on the model on the sofa, she had managed to take all the photos she needed and then Niylah had dressed fast.  
  
“Thank you so much for coming with such short notice.” Clarke said handing her a white envelope. “I will make it up to you, I promise.”  
  
Niylah smiled charmingly and adjusted the collar of Clarke's shirt, before bending down to kiss her cheek. “I can't wait.” she whispered, before taking the envelope from her hands. “I already have something in mind.” she continued.  
  
“I have the impression that I will like this idea.”  
  
“Wait and see.” she said, licking her lips.  
  
She did not say anything else, she walked to the door, followed by the other two girls, Clarke smiled when Niylah kissed her cheek again and then she watched her reach the elevator.  
  
“That was... interesting and intense.” Lexa said attracting her attention. “A completely different way of living photography.”  
  
Clarke turned to face her. “I'd like to show you some other shots.” she began. “Would you like a drink?” she asked.  
  
Lexa was surprised but also pleased for that invitation. “I am addicted to coffee.” she informed with a smile.  
  
“Well, everyone told me that I make one of the best coffees in Washington.” Clarke boasted, closing the door and motioning her to follow her.  
  
As she walked into the kitchen to prepare drinks, Clarke watched Lexa look curiously around the apartment and she smiled. That girl was a constant surprise, her curiosity, the way one simple sentence could embarrass her and her eyes, God, Clarke died for her eyes. When she returned into the living room, Lexa was already sitting at the table and she was reading something on her phone, she jumped when Clarke handed her a cup.  
  
“Black or with milk?” she asked.  
  
“With milk.” Lexa answered moving away the phone. “Thank you.”  
  
Clarke took a seat in front of her as she grabbed a spoon, sweetening the coffee, watching Lexa's movements with interest. Her eyes rested on the girl's hands, so long and well defined, tight around the milk bottle with a firm grip. She bit her lower lip as her own fingers tingled to the idea of being able to take some pictures of those beautiful hands, maybe with Lexa stroking her perfect lips...  
  
“Forgive me, can you repeat?” Clarke asked, shaking her head and trying to focus on what her guest was saying.  
  
Lexa chuckled. “I was wondering what is the purpose of all these pictures.” she said. “I mean... well.. why?”  
  
Clarke took a sip of coffee, enjoying the nervous way in which Lexa was playing around with the spoon. “It's my first important exhibition” she began. “I finally had an opportunity after years, so I decided to focus on the expressions and the beauty of the human body during sexual ecstasy.” she explained.  
  
“Oh, wow...” Lexa murmured impressed. “It's interesting and pretty intense if you ask my opinion.”  
  
Clarke laughed. “It's not unusual for me to take pictures of naked people.” she said. “I'm an artist, Lexa, the university had models that were happy to be portrayed without clothes on.”  
  
“So you're an artist, right?” she asked.  
  
“Yes, even though my mother would have preferred me to become a doctor.” she said. “She has always said that this degree would be useless, so I canalize my skills into photography and I don't regret it.” she continued taking another sip of coffee. “I love the feeling I get every time my finger shoots a photo and captures a moment that lasts forever.”  
  
“It's amazing, yes.” Lexa granted. “I have no artistic skills, I write my thoughts from time to time and rarely some poetry, but nothing special.”  
  
“Literature, right?” Clarke asked and when the girl nodded, a small smile appeared on her lips. “I really would like to read some of your poetry.”  
  
“Oh no, no, no.” Lexa shook her head. “They will remain buried in the drawer of my bedside table for eternity.”  
  
“So, if you don't write, why did you choose literature?”  
  
“I'd like to be a publisher.” she said. “I love to read anything, I read a lot of books and I’d like to discover new talents around America, help them to have a voice in the world and things like that.”  
  
“It's a beautiful dream and I'm sure you will succeed, Lexa, I have the impression that you rarely let go the things that make you happy.”  
  
Lexa opened her mouth to answer but the ringing of her phone interrupted her, she glanced at the screen. “Excuse me, I'm waiting for an important phone call and-”  
  
“Don't worry.” Clarke assured her. “Do you want more coffee?”   
  
Lexa nodded and after taking the call, she stood up and walked away from the table; aware of the need of privacy, Clarke picked up the cups and went back into the kitchen to pour into both cups more coffee. When she returned, Lexa was already sitting at the table and Clarke could clearly see in her eyes that something was wrong. She handed her the cup tilting the head to one side.  
  
“Is everything okay?” she asked.  
  
Lexa nodded as she pulled away he phone. “Everything is okay, just another job rejection, nothing new.”  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry.” Clarke said sweetening her coffee. Lexa smiled politely and did the same, adding the milk without looking into her eyes. “Okay, listen.” Clarke began. “As Lincoln told you, this is a job and I would pay you, not much.” she said. “But something and it would suit me to have another model. Today you have seen how I work and how I can be professional.” she continued. “It's not necessary for you to do what she did.”   
  
“I...” Lexa bit her lower lip. “I do not know if I would feel comfortable to take pictures like that with other people.” when she saw Clarke's confused look she add. “I noticed how Lincoln and Octavia take photos together, and Niylah with Octavia...” she explained. “And I clearly heard the comings and goings of people.”  
  
Clarke chuckled, fully aware of how the apartment walls were thin but right now the important thing for her was helping Lexa with her problem and, maybe, feeding the desire that Clarke had to photograph her.  
  
“Well, I heard very well that you are not a prudish person.” Clarke pointed out and she found herself giggle when she saw Lexa blushing. “But I get that you're not a person who crosses her limits.” she continued teasing her, running the fingers on the edge of the cup and without looking at her on purpose. “Not everyone is made for adventure, it's oka-”  
  
Clarke froze when something hit her in the face and when the fabric slid slowly into her lap, her eyes met one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her entire life: Lexa's chest bandaged by a simple blue bra.  
  
“Lex-”  
  
“Shoot your photos, artist.” Lexa said, standing up. “And I want them to be spectacular.”  
  
The only thing that Clarke could do was running to grab her camera.  
  
/  
  
 _It was a week and a half since the girl had thrown at her the shirt and_ _to_ _Clarke_ _it_ _seemed to be in another world, especially when Lexa had begun to take off more clothes at every photo session._ _At that moment, Lexa was sat on a chair in the middle of the room, turned to one side, her hair moved away to expose_ _her_ _wonderful neck and jaw. Clarke was taking pictures of those details with meticulous attention, with constant shivers down her spine, excited to be able to capture such beauty.  
  
_ _Lexa_ _’s_ _body was a piece of art.  
  
_ _Long legs, perfect jaw, full lips, the mole on her upper lip, which was barely visible except with a proper inspection and_ _her_ _ears... Clarke did the right zoom on those, taking a picture together with a piece of jaw.  
  
_ “ _Is_ _this okay?” Lexa whispered.  
  
_ _“It's perfect.” Clarke muttered.  
  
_ _And Clarke wanted to tell_ _her_ _that she was_ _perfect_ _, that she would spend hours and hours_ _taking_ _picture without getting tired of it, but she decided to remain silent. She moved the lens to her collarbones and she_ _shot_ _. As always, a shiver ran down her spine and a jolt of adrenaline ran through_ _her_ _entire body.  
  
_ _Perfect was the only word that crossed Clarke's mind at that moment.  
  
_ /  
  
Clarke took a sip of her drink and watched the crowd of masked people around the house, wondering once again how anyone could live in such a large apartment. When Niylah had called to invite her to the party, she had accepted immediately: she really needed to take a break and when the girl had said she needed to wear a mask at the party, Clarke had felt quite intrigued by that.  
  
Clarke had arrived early and Niylah was not there yet, so she had taken a drink and had started to examine the crowd of people in the room with no particular interest. Clarke was leaning against the wall, holding a glass, when suddenly a girl caught her attention, forcing her to raise her face. She raised her eyebrows, watching those two girls move together. There was nothing strange, they were at a party with much alcohol, it was normal that there were people on the dance floor but something in that girl was charming, as if she had something familiar that Clarke could not identify. Clarke finished her drink in one gulp and then she set the glass on the table. Determined to find out if there was some truth in what she was thinking she made her way through the crowd.  
  
“Hey, Clarke!” Niylah intercepted her.  
  
Clarke turned briefly, they had texted each other with the details of their clothing and masks, to be sure of being able to find each other in the crowd. “Hey, Niylah.” she said greeting and putting a hand on her shoulder. “I have to... just wait for me here, okay? I'll be right back.”  
  
Then without another word, she turned to the dance floor where the mysterious girl was dancing but she could not find her anymore. She looked around quickly, her eyes running around the room, until she saw the two girls waiting to get a drink. She bit her lower lip and she crossed the distance, trying to keep the beating of her heart under control, Clarke casually ordered a beer at the guy in charge of alcohol, watching the girls distractedly. One of the two girls giggled pushing away the other and when the higher one looked up, Clarke felt stabbed by green eyes and for a moment she gasped, incredulous of what she was seeing.  
  
Clarke could not believe that the girl was Lexa but how could she explain to herself the feeling she always felt in her stomach when her eyes crossed her neighbor’s ones? She swallowed and when the boy gave her her beer, distracting her attention from the two girls, when she turned, the two had disappeared back into the crowd of people. Clarke tried to retake control of herself, she took a sip of her drink and decided to join Niylah trying to get away from that obsession.  
  
  
She spent the rest of the evening in Niylah’s company, drinking, dancing and kissing, trying to stave off from her mind a pair of green eyes that seemed to dig inside of her. No matter how Clarke was working to make it happen, she always saw the mysterious girl in the crowd, who attracted her attention like a magnet. Clarke knew that she reached the point of no return when Niylah's lips were dedicating on her neck and her eyes were fixed on the two figures on the dance floor. Clarke clenched her jaw and swallowed, before closing her eyes, praying her mind to help her concentrate, to pay attention to the beautiful girl who was devoting herself to her in such meticulous manner but when she opened her eyes she found herself groan of disappointment.  
  
Niylah took it as an incentive and continued with more fervor, slipping a hand on Clarke's backside to hold her closer and Clarke moved her eyes on the mysterious girl.  _She was beautiful._ She was beautiful despite her covered face, although she could not see her very well because of the mix of alcohol and excitement but Clarke knew she was beautiful.   
  
She surrendered when the mysterious girl looked in her direction, without actually seeing her but Clarke shivered anyway. Clarke saw the girl's companion whispering something in her ear and taking her hand before dragging her away into the crowd. Clarke sighed in relief and put her hands in Niylah's hair removing her from her neck.  
  
“Take me home.” Clarke whispered on her lips.  
  
  
And that evening Clarke pledged more effort than usual to make sure that Lexa heard her and Niylah but she could not explain why.

/  
  
 _The air coming from the window gave the proper cooling to Clarke's skin, which was on fire despite she was wearing a simple tank top and a pair of shorts. She was not sure that the problem was simply due to the weather, not while Lexa was a few feet away, leaning against the window, shirt_ _less_ _but with the breast banded by a simple bra.  
  
_ “ _Lift the hair to the side.” she said, moistening her lips when Lexa did as she told. “Make them fall on your back and_ _uncover_ _your neck, like that, yes.” she said.  
  
_ _She_ _shot_ _a few pictures of Lexa's uncovered neck and she took a few steps forward, stopping right in front of her, considering her options.  
  
_ “ _Touch your lips.” she said in a whisper, trying to fight the desire to do it herself.  
  
_ “ _Like this?” Lexa said.  
  
_ _Clarke shook her head as she placed her thumb on Lexa's lip. “Like this.”  
  
_ _Lexa's hot breath stroked her fingers and Clarke shivered before taking a_ _step_ _back, her camera on her face ready to shoot. She captured Lexa's finger on the lower lip a few times before mak_ _ing_ _her move._ _The next photo_ _,_ _that Clarke snapped, immortalized the perfection of the lips and half of that small breasts, which seemed to have been painted by one of the best artists she had ever seen and_ _,_ _for a moment_ _,_ _Clarke hoped to do the same thing one day.  
  
_ “ _Is it_ _okay?” Lexa asked when she saw Clarke_ _stop_ _to observe_ _her_ _.  
  
_ “ _Beautiful.” Clarke whispered. “The photo! The photo is beautiful.” she put it clear, turning around to show her.  
  
_ _Lexa was silent_ _for_ _a moment and then smiled. “I had never seen my breasts from this perspective.” she said amused. “It does not seem so bad.”  
  
_ _Clarke had to bite the inside of her cheek_ _not_ _to say what was going through her head at that moment.  
_ _  
/  
  
_ The camera bounced on the chest at every step and Clarke let her eyes wander around the park, eating her ice cream. The exhibition was close, two weeks and all of that uninterrupted work would be over and she could finally have what she had always wanted: a contract. An opportunity to exhibit her work in a real gallery and finally be able to live only with her work, instead of having to make exhausting shifts in an ice cream shop and engaging the photograph session between shifts, - in order to be able to pay her models and bills.  
  
Clarke raised her face to the sky, letting the wind caress her face, before continuing her walk, looking at the beautiful trees all around and the way the sun filtered through the leaves, creating wonderful colors. She kept eating her ice cream, she sat on a bench where she could see the whole park. Her salary did not allow her to live in a better neighborhood but Clarke loved the park that she could even see from her window and it was relaxing to go there when she was particularly stressed and take some pictures of people who were jogging, children who were playing and dogs running around in search of frisbee.  
  
“Anya, if you do not stop now, I swear to God that I'll make you pay.  
  
Clarke turned at the sound of that voice, looking at the two girls who were camped out under a tree, and she found herself out of breath.  
  
Lexa was lying on her stomach on a blanket with her legs folded, her hair was tied back in a braid and on her right ear - _that lovely ear_ \- a flower sticked out and she had a lollipop between her lips. Clarke found herself swallowing, a little bit because she could not really believe that in the only day she had not booked any photo session with Lexa, fate threw the girl in front of her like that, almost challenging her to ignore the tingling she felt in the fingers.  
  
“You're so grumpy” Clarke heard Anya complain. “Put that book down and give me attention. It is my day off and all you can do is write on that thing!”  
  
Clarke saw Lexa ignoring the other girl and keeping writing in the notebook, her lips closed around the lollipop before sucking it. Clarke sighed and she surrendered, she threw the rest of the ice cream in the bin, before grabbing the camera that was resting on her chest.  
  
“Anya!” Lexa shouted.  
  
Clarke pulled the camera away from her face and she smiled at the sight of the wet girl while Anya laughed amused holding a bottle of water between her fingers.  
  
“That's the price you pay for not giving me the proper attention.” she justified herself.  
  
“What? Are you three years old?” Lexa snorted. “I have to be thankful that you did not wet my poems, but look at my hair.”  
  
Clarke thought Lexa was just wonderful, so, with renewed passion, she carried the camera to the face and shot a few pictures of her wet shirt and her face sulking. Clarke stood there for what seemed hours, hidden, watching the two laugh and joke, failing to move her eyes away from Lexa for even a second.  
  
When she returned home, the memory of the camera was full of Lexa's pictures and Clarke did not regret it for one moment.  
  
  
/  
  
 _“Take off your bra... slowly.” Clarke muttered placing herself behind the bed.  
  
Clarke had moved it to the center of the room and she had asked Lexa to sit on it, knees bent and feet __firm_ _on the edge of the mattress, Lexa executed the command really slowly.  
  
_ _Lexa put her hands behind_ _her_ _back undoing the hook and Clarke_ _sho_ _t_ _.  
  
_ _Lexa ran one of the straps on the shoulder and Clarke snapped.  
  
_ _Lexa allowed the fabric to sag on her chest and Clarke snapped.  
  
_ “ _Throw it on the mattress.” she said, licking her lips as_ _she_ _quickly moved to settle herself right in front of Lexa. “Bite your lip while you do it.”  
  
_ _Lexa did it as required_ _. She_ _bit her lower lip throwing away the bra and Clarke_ _sho_ _t_ _.  
  
_ “ _God...” Clarke whispered with a knot in her throat, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
  
_ “ _Is this okay?” she asked.  
  
_ “ _Yes, Lexa, you're beautiful and sensual.” Clarke assured her. “Now put your hands on the mattress and_ _arch_ _your back.” she instructed.  
  
_ _Lexa put the palms on the bed, she bent down her knees and arch_ _ed_ _her back, and Clarke_ _sho_ _t_ _.  
  
_ “ _Now throw your head back and show me your beautiful neck.” she said.  
  
_ _Lexa did as she had told, showing_ _her_ _neck,_ _her_ _clavicles and_ _her_ _breasts, while her hair fell down on her bare back.  
  
_ _“Yes, yes like this_ _…_ _“  
  
_ _And she_ _sho_ _t_ _.  
  
_ _Clarke moved quickly around the room, settling on the right side of the bed, so she could see Lexa's profile.  
  
_ “ _Shit, you're perfect, do not move.”  
  
_ _And she_ _sho_ _t_ _again.  
  
_ _Lexa did not move, she closed her eyes and Clarke could see her chest moving slowly to the rhythm of her breathing.  
  
_ “ _You're the perfect fantasy of every artist, Lexa.” Clarke muttered. “Now if you can keep you balanced on one hand, take one of your breast_ _s_ _in your hand...”  
  
_ _And when Lexa_ _’s_ _hand did as she had asked, Clarke continued to give her more and more provocative instructions and both did not_ _regret_ _it.  
  
_ /  
  
It was just an hour and a half since the photo session with Lexa ended when Roan went to her apartment. Clarke had not even given him time to speak before crushing her lips against his, clawing the back of his shirt with one intention in mind. Roan had always been a great lover, tirelessly, caring, always attentive to her needs and always ready to give her what she needed. He never asked for anything in return just good sex and more importantly he did not ask questions of any kind, qualities that Clarke appreciated.  
  
Clarke closed her eyes, throwing her head back, as she held Roan's hair pulling him more against her breast. She moved her hips frantically, trying to get the images of Lexa out of her mind but these seemed to be printed on fire behind her eyelids. Clarke groaned loudly, while long neck, collarbone and perfect breasts flashed in her mind.  
  
  
* Raven's lips were like fire on her skin and they had done nothing but burn her since she had crossed the door. After the photo session, Lexa had continued to feel Clarke's eyes ran down her body, her hoarse voice in her ears and, even after having taken care of the problem, she could not find the peace she needed.  
  
Raven had been the first solution that came to her mind and the girl had not asked any questions - something that Lexa was extremely grateful for \- and after Raven had taken her against the front door, she dragged her to bed. Lexa closed her eyes and stroked her hair, spreading the legs around the girl's face as she breathed heavily, Raven's lips passing along her inner thigh with the clear intention of teasing.  
  
“Raven... inside, _please.”  
  
  
_ Clarke opened her eyes and swallowed hard, staring at the wall in front of her and hoping she had heard wrong, because that was definitely the last thing she needed. Clarke had been holding the moans for not wanting to be heard by her neighbor, and certainly it could not be a coincidence that Lexa was in good company just a few hours after their photoshoot.  
  
“ _ **AH! Raven!**_ ”  
  
Roan laughed against her nipple and let it go, watching Clarke from his position. “It seems that someone else is having fun.” he murmured.  
  
Clarke let out a long moan at the thought that also Lexa was able to hear it and without being able to stop, one of her hands slipped in Roan’s hair, while the other was leaning against the wall for support.  
  
“Harder.” Clarke said in a firm voice, starting to move again on him and Roan's fingers tightened on her buttocks, holding her and he began to move her hips with strength.   
  
  
*On the other side of the wall, Lexa had her forehead pressed against the cold wall, her hips snapping on Raven's face, while the girl came in and out of her sex with her tongue. Clarke's moan reached her ears and she could not help but imitate her, resting the palm against the wall, unaware that from the other side, exactly in the same spot, the other girl had done the same thing. When Raven sucked her clit and stuck two fingers into her, Lexa closed her eyes and threw her head back, screaming her orgasm to the ceiling, a flash of blonde hair behind her eyelids.   
  
  
Clarke continued to moan, biting her lips firmly to avoid saying the name that was on the tip of her tongue, one hand well planted against the wall and the image of Lexa on that same bed. She closed her eyes and she came, the thoughts of her neighbor swirling in her mind.

  
****

Clarke had stared at the ceiling for an interminable time, Roan at her side had fallen asleep for a while and she knew he would not stay all night, respecting her desire of not wanting to sleep in the same bed with anyone. After they collapsed side by side, Clarke had clearly heard Lexa go on for another half hour, not bothering to hold back the moans, almost as if she wanted to do it on purpose. So, Roan had smiled before slipping between her thighs, determined to let Clarke’s neighbor know that they were not far behind.  
  
Clarke rolled over in bed, focusing her gaze on the moon shining in the sky and in the end, exhausted, she gave up, slipping out of the blankets. She put on a T-shirt that hung just below the lower back and silently she walked into the room she used as darkroom. She reached the cabinet and when she opened it, she saw the color palette, she smiled in the darkness of the room and she did not think twice to grasp everything she needed.   
  
She did not paint in years, among life, work and photography, she had not the time but after what had happened that night, she felt the overwhelming desire to impress her thoughts into the white canvas.She forgot the boy in her bed, and Clarke did not get angry when Roan knocked on the door a few hours later, when the sun was up, apologizing for having spent the night there. The only thing that mattered was the drawing of Lexa's body that was staring at her.   
  
After that night, her days had become monotonous and Clarke had accepted it with happiness. Among photo sessions, shifts at the ice cream shop, time spent painting and a few hours of sleep, Clarke had not felt so alive in a long time.   
  
In that moment she was in the darkroom, a brush between the fingers, the bristles moving on the canvas, her hand completely dirty of paint and her tongue came out from her lips in a concentrated expression. She jumped with fright when she heard a soft knock on the door and for a moment she considered the idea to ignore it, ready to continue what she was doing when her gaze fell on the clock.   
  
Clarke had completely forgotten about the appointment with the girl. So she dropped the brush on the table, wiped her hands on the cloth and left the room quickly.  
  
“Hey!” Lexa greeted her as soon as she opened the door, a bright smile on her lips. “I thought you had forgotten about the session and had stood me up.”  
  
“It could never happen.” Clarke assured her stepping aside, without telling her that her art had made her completely forget their appointment.  
  
They were always a bit tense when Lexa was in her apartment, as if the time they had shared with each other was somehow too much for both. And if Clarke thought back about what had happened with Roan and Raven...  
  
“Where do you want me?”  
  
“Huh?!” Clarke said turning her head.  
  
“For the photos.” Lexa clarified tilting her head to the side. “Where do you want me?”   
  
Clarke took a shaky breath. Clearly she was referring to the photos, she found herself thinking with a slight regret and immediately began to assess her options. Since she had forgotten their photo session, she had not really decided what kind of shots she was going to do and her mind was completely empty.  
  
“Clarke, are you sure you're okay?” she asked. “I can come back another time if y-”  
  
“No!” she said, running a hand through her hair, regardless of how much they were dirty of color. “It's okay, I…” she cleared her throat. “I was painting and I lost track of time, but I'm here, totally present.” she assured her.  
  
“Really, it's not a problem, I can come back later and let you finish painting.”  
  
Clarke shook her head. “Just give me the time to wash my hands, okay? And then we think about where I want you- where I want you for the pictures!” she immediately corrected herself. “Where I want you for the pictures! The pictures!” Lexa raised an eyebrow with a smile and Clarke rolled her eyes. “I'll be right back.” she snapped, heading toward the bathroom.  
  
Clarke put her hands on the sink and sighed trying to take back control of herself, trying to remember that she was a professional and, although Lexa was the perfect fantasy of her artist's soul, she was able to behave normally without babbling like a child. Clarke took a deep breath and washed her hands, thinking in which poses she wanted Lexa, something they had not tried yet. She wanted to concentrate on Lexa's long fingers and maybe she had the perfect idea. She took the towel, regardless of the color spots that remained on the white fabric and walked towards the darkroom to take her camera.  
  
“Okay Lexa, I think I had a great id-”  
  
Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw the girl, who was waiting, already undressed - only underwear to cover her body - leaning against the table eating a strawberry that was left over from breakfast. She felt her heart beat wildly, she blinked a few times and she felt the physical need to capture that wonderful vision and she did it.  
  
“So...” Lexa said in a whisper. “Where do you want me?” she asked.  
  
Clarke swallowed and refrained herself. “Keep eating the strawberry.” she murmured, taking the camera to the face. “Suck it.” she ordered.  
  
And Lexa did it.  
  
Lexa closed those spectacular lips on the fruit and she sucked it, Clarke felt a shiver run along her back and with trembling fingers she immortalized that beauty.  
  
“Move it away and bite it.” Clarke said in a trembling voice. “And let the juice fall along the lower lip and neck.”  
  
A small trail of red liquid made that path and Clarke bit her lower lip, she followed it and took picture after picture.  
  
“What kind of idea did you have, Clarke?” she asked in a small voice. “Because I had one, too.”  
  
Clarke glanced up from the camera and stared at her intently. “I thought you might paint me.” she continued.   
  
“Paint you?”  
  
“I noticed your dirty hands in the last couple of days.” she explained. “And I started thinking about it... I think it will be fine if I let you paint something on my skin.”  
  
“Oh God yes.” Clarke breath. “I a-always wanted to do body painting.”   
  
Lexa stared at her for a long moment and she smiled finishing eating the strawberry, before getting up. “So what are you waiting for artist? Go get your brushes!”   
  
Lexa was lying face down on the towel that Clarke had placed on the floor to protect it and, after a couple of attempts to find the right position, Lexa told her to sit astride on her hips. Clarke began to feel overburdened by sensations but she tried to maintain her composure: dammit, she was producing a show about the beauty of the human body during sexual ecstasy, she could not believe she was not capable of controlling herself in Lexa's presence. She took a shaky breath and continued her work and when the brush touched the skin again, Lexa let out a little moan, a sound that reached every part of Clarke's body.  
  
“Don't move.” she said quietly, laying a hand on her hip.  
  
“It's cold.” Lexa murmured.  
  
“I know, I'm almost done, hold on.”  
  
It was a kind of wonderful torture painting that beautiful back and every time the brush stroke on the skin, Lexa let out some amazing moans moving her hips, forcing Clarke to tighten firmly her hip. She worked for a few more minutes in silence and finally Clarke watched her work with critical eyes.  
  
She was satisfied with the result.  
  
The colors were mixed in an exemplary way, the white of the stars shined in the red and black galaxy that Clarke had painted. She bit her lower lip and ran her fingers over the skin to check if the color was dry.  
  
“Finished?” Lexa said.  
  
Clarke nodded before realizing that Lexa could not see her and cleared her throat slightly. “Yes.”  
  
“Take a picture, I want to see it.”   
  
“Get up then.” she said doing exactly the same thing and taking the camera. “Keep your head up, let your hair fall in natural waves.” Clarke moved the lens a few times and snapped several photos, before approaching to show her her work.  
  
“Clarke, it's beautiful.” she said impressed. “You did a wonderful job.”  
  
Clarke smiled proudly looking at the pictures, furrowing her eyebrows thoughtfully. “I need more color.” she murmured.  
  
The design was beautiful, it was following a path that went from the right shoulder blade, down along the curve of her back and ended up on the left hip but Clarke felt like there was something missing.  
  
“Why don't you paint my chest?” Lexa asked. “I mean... you have a lot of space.” she continued giving her a slight smile.  
  
Clarke raised an eyebrow and looked at the photo again, then a smile appeared on her lips as she put the camera on the table and grabbed back the brush.  
  
The new position had allowed Clarke to focus more closely on Lexa and on her body, which had never happened before, but despite the closeness, she tried to concentrate on what she was doing. The thigh was the first thing she had done: she had focused closely on the hip bone that Clarke had always found tremendously erotic and then she made a way along the belly, before getting to the breast. Clarke had decided to change colors, so that the entire front part of Lexa's body was a shade of various blue, to counter the black and red on the back. In that moment Clarke was preparing to spread stars all over her chest.  
  
“Put one here.” Lexa murmured, pointing to the side of her breast. “It looks empty.” Clarke swallowed and executed with a firm hand. “And here.” she whispered, brushing away her hair from the neck and bending.  
  
Clarke bit her lower lip as she leaned forward, crushing her breasts against Lexa's side. Lexa felt her body shiver at the feeling and Clarke cleared her throat moving away to look at her work.  
  
“Amazing.” she said with a smile, placing the brush on the table and grabbing the camera.  
  
For some strange reason, despite all the photo sessions that they had made in the house, that day Clarke felt something different, she could tell it from the way Lexa's eyes gleamed.  
  
“Come here and just be natural...” she said, while Lexa took the position smiling slightly. “Perfect... stay still.”  
  
She shot a few details of her chest, focusing on the stars, then she went down to the belly, landing on the hip bone, zooming in on that as she shot, unable to stop herself from running her tongue over her own lips.  
  
“Turn around and move away your hair, so I can photograph the details.” she murmured.  
  
She watched Lexa run the command, settling the hair on her chest in order to give her the perfect view of the colors on her back. Clarke shot a couple of photos from various angles and as she did, an idea flashed into her mind.  
  
“Now turn your head to the left and rest the chin on the shoulder.” she said, when the girl settled as required, she added. “Wrap your right arm around the waist and lean the hand on the wet color.”  
  
Lexa executed the orders in silence, staring at her over the shoulder, eyes still light up with something strange.   
  
“Touch the color and then drag the hand along the white skin.”  
  
Clarke trembled when her eyes met that beauty and shot lots of photos of that back, her heart pounding at the memory of how soft that skin was under her fingers.  
  
“Now turn around again...” she commanded with hoarse voice, unable to hide the emotions inside of her.  
  
When their eyes met again, Clarke realized what was the flame that was burning in Lexa’s eyes: _lust._   
  
But she decided to stay focused on the photos, even if she did not know how long she would be able to resist her. Clarke reviewed the photos with a satisfied smile on the lips. That afternoon had produced a wonderful material, Lexa seemed to appreciate as well as she peered the camera over her shoulder. The color had dried on Lexa's skin but this did not prevent the big streaks from appear on her shoulder when she scratched it. As soon as her fingers lifted from the skin, Lexa's eyes widened realizing what she had done.  
  
“Oh, damn it!” she said looking at the ruined drawing. “Sorry Clarke, I did not -” she mumbled mortified. “I did not want to ruin your work, but I'm starting to feel seriously uncomfortable underneath all this color.”  
  
Clarke smiled. “Don't worry, I think for now we have worked enough, I have great material.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Lexa asked.  
  
“I'm sure.” she assured her.  
  
“Okay, so if you do not mind, I think I'll go take a shower to relieve the itching.”  
  
And at those words Clarke looked up at her, an idea made its way into her mind.   
  
Clarke licked her lips, suddenly torn between expressing aloud her idea or letting it go, but when she saw Lexa's look, she decided to speak. “What if I tell you that I have another idea?” she asked, her fingers a bit tighter around the camera as if she was in search of courage.  
  
Lexa looked confused. “What kind of idea?”  
  
“Well, you definitely need to wash yourself and I need more photos. You cannot slip into your clothes like this and you cannot walk naked from my apartment to yours...” she continued, raising an eyebrow. “And I have a shower that works perfectly.”  
  
Lexa's eyebrows darted upward, as she realized her suggestion. “So you're proposing to take more photos of me... in the shower.”  
  
“Only if you agree, of course.” Clarke confirmed.  
  
Lexa was silent for a long moment, so long that Clarke was afraid of having made a step too far and she spoke again ready to make up for what she had just said.  
  
“Lexa, I-”  
  
“I agree.”   
  
“Are you sure? You do not have to feel forced in any way, I can give you a towel and-”  
  
“Lead the way, artist.” she said with a small smile.  
  
Clarke felt her hands begin to sweat and after hanging the camera around the neck, she made her way through the apartment with Lexa just behind her. She opened the bathroom door, she settled a towel on the floor and opened the glass, turning the hot water knob.  
  
“It takes a few minutes to warm up.” she informed.  
  
“So... how do you want me?” Lexa asked, observing the room with considerable interest.  
  
“I'd like to take some pictures with you leaning against the closed glass and then, if that's all right, with the glass open with the water running all over you as you wash away the color.” she said trying to maintain her firm voice. “Is that all right?” she asked.  
  
“I think it's perfect.” she said, taking a few steps toward the shower as she made sure the water was the right temperature. “It's hot...” she murmured.  
  
“Then go inside.” Clarke whispered, her heart pounding.  
  
She could not really believe that Lexa was giving her such opportunity, so she swallowed and watched Lexa close the glass of the shower, tilting her head back toward the water and letting her hair get wet.  
  
“Lay your breasts and hands on the glass.” Clarke instructed her and when she did it, she shot.  
  
Soon the steam fogged the glass, creating the perfect effect that Clarke had hoped to get. Lexa put her face on the glass, seeking relief from the hot water, her full lips stood out perfectly in the middle of the steam, the long fingers still pressed on the surface.  
  
Clarke shot, breathing hard. Lexa was perfect. She was all that her artistic soul had always wanted.  
  
“Turn around.” she asked trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
When she pressed the back against the glass, Clarke focused the lens on her curve, the color began to leave Lexa's skin and stick on the surface against which she was leaning.  
  
“Now open the glass.” she commanded.  
  
Clarke did not hesitate to capture her long fingers gripping at the edge of the glass. She swallowed when she found herself in front of Lexa's shapes stained with wet color, long trails of water running between the curves of that gorgeous body.  
  
“Turn yourself into the jet and tilt your head back.”  
  
As soon as Lexa executed, Clarke pointed the lens on her neck, immortalizing it. She shot some photos of the dissolved color on Lexa's skin before asking her to turn toward her and begin to rub it away from her own chest. Lexa's hands obeyed her request, passing through her bare chest, stroking her perfect breast rubbing the paint off. Clarke took a picture of a strand dark hair curled over the stained collarbone and then a broken gasp caught her attention. Clarke caught Lexa's open lips and she shot, before returning to focus on what her hands were doing on her breast.   
  
She found herself opening her mouth and she nearly dropped her camera when she realized what Lexa was actually doing. Those long fingers had only partly removed the color from her chest as she seemed much more focused to tease her own nipple instead of cleaning it.  
  
Clarke found herself gasping at the erotic show. “Wash away the color from the belly, Lexa.” she said in a hoarse voice.  
  
She moved the camera towards Lexa's hand that was running along her flat stomach, moving the color, which was now a combination of indefinite colors, on the skin.  
  
“Your hip, touch your hip, Lexa...” she blew and she shot, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to stop the frenzied jerks of her body.  
  
A groan reached Clarke's ears and when she opened her eyes, she saw through the lens that Lexa's hand had slipped, without any warning, between her legs and was rubbing herself. Clarke's mouth went dry instantly and she shifted the camera from her face, completely shocked and her eyes pointed on Lexa's face, as she was asking for an explanation that she did not really need.  
  
“Keep taking pictures.” Lexa gasped, letting herself go against the wall behind her for support.  
  
Clarke did not need to be told twice, she brought the camera to the face and began to shoot from the top: Lexa's wet face, her mouth half open, her long neck, her fingers still moving on the nipple, her tense belly, her hips and fingers that still kept moving between her thighs. Clarke observed her through the lens. Lexa's knees slowly gave up under her weight and she rushed to bring her attention upward. Clarke shot a photo of her wet collarbone and the long colored trail that Lexa’s back was leaving on the shower tiles, while she let herself slip to the ground.  
  
Clarke kept taking pictures of the pleasure that was running through Lexa's body, focusing the lens on her tense muscles, ignoring her own heavy breathing and the grip that slowly clutched her lower belly. Lexa’s moans filled her ears, while her beauty filled the pictures and her greedy eyes and Clarke thought she wanted nothing more. At least until Lexa did not gasp her name before coming hard. Clarke's hands trembled around the camera but the artist that was in her won, forcing her to immortalize the way Lexa's open thighs were shaking for the pleasure and the hand that was moving between them.  
  
Clarke moved up on her exhausted body, following the melted color, her disheveled hair falling on her bare chest. She shot one last picture of Lexa's teeth closed on her lower lip, before dropping the camera, which, exhausted as much as her, bounced against her chest.  
  
Clarke looked at Lexa like it was the first time, the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, her mouth dry and her throat closed. The girl's eyes were bright and the only sound in the room was the water that still flowed on Lexa's body. After long minutes Clarke was finally able to speak.  
  
“Lexa...”  
  
But lost in that beautiful green, _that_ was the only thing she could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual: 
> 
> The update will be weekly, but I could update in a week and a half, depends on my work :)
> 
> If you want to send me some prompt or ask me some questions, write me here: http://malikamanu.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Guilty Pleasure**

**  
Chapter 3**

 

Since Clarke had picked up her first pencil or her first camera, she had always looked, in vain, for the perfect fantasy of an artist. It had always been an unconscious thing, something she had never been able to describe even to herself, or even paint it. Clarke had met an infinity of beautiful women in her life and everything she had ever wanted was to know their secret. Every time she had taken a photo of them or just painted them, she always felt frustrated for not being able to possess them. Although she was able to capture them, those girls remained there, still perfect and untouchable, and no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to produce them with the same beauty.  
  
So, for her entire career, Clarke Griffin had been incomplete and she had simply kept searching, feeling herself like a little dot in the universe trying to capture the beauty of the cosmos for at least one moment.  
  
Then... Lexa had come along.   
  
From the first moment Clarke had seen her, inside her something had unleashed, something that made her feel alive. She had made her feel frantic and eager to touch her, even for one moment, because Lexa, with her beauty, her curves and her harmony, was asking to be touched. And when her lips met Lexa's, she was sucked into a vortex, as if after all these years Clarke had finally understood the meaning of beauty, life and art to which she had devoted her entire existence.  
  
Clarke felt an electric discharge along her back and she clenched Lexa's hips more strongly and then those wonderful lips broke away from hers to kiss each inch on their way. Open and slow kisses on the jaw, while her hands were strongly squeezing Clarke's t-shirt which was completely wet.  
  
“Clarke...” she murmured into her ear, pulling the skin with her teeth, before licking it slowly.  
  
Clarke groaned and pushed herself against her, crushing her against the tiles, feeling her shiver in her arms. She ran the lips on her ear, licking the outline, and Lexa's nails scratched her back for support.  
  
“Lexa...” she whispered directly into the ear, sucking the earlobe.  
  
She heard Lexa moan loudly, a shrill sound and Clarke found herself biting between the shoulder and neck, sucking hard and closing her eyes to the smell of Lexa's skin. Lexa's hands found her face and kissed her again, as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world, as if it was the only thing that really mattered but Clarke wanted more. She pulled away from her lips, brushing her cheek with her nose and filling it with kisses, she closed her mouth on her nose and she bit, then she ran towards Lexa's chin and reserved the same treatment to it, smiling to hear her sigh.  
  
“Clarke...” she said again in a prayer, gripping her wet shirt and trying to take it off.  
  
Clarke shook her head, the tongue intended to collect the water in the valley of her breasts, until she reached the nipple. The lips closed greedily on one of the nipples and Lexa groaned loudly, clenching her fingers through Clarke's blonde curls, now completely wet, pulling her more towards her chest.  
  
“Please, Clarke...” Lexa gasped. “Touch me.”  
  
And in order to emphasize those words, Lexa took her hand, which was resting on her hips, bringing it between her legs, where she needed it most but Clarke shook her head again, smiling on her nipple. Clarke chuckled hearing Lexa moan of frustration when her fingers went on the inside of the thighs, scratching, without reaching her sex. She could hear her move in search of more contact.  
When she realized that Lexa was one step away from insanity, she decided to please her, running her thumb along her still wet sex from the previous orgasm and when the finger touched her still sensitive clit, she heard Lexa let out a small scream of pleasure.  
  
“Don't stop...” she breathed into her ear.  
  
“Lexa, you're so...” Clarke could not find the right words.  
  
_She had no words to describe how wonderful it was to finally touch Lexa._  
  
_She had no words to describe how soft Lexa's skin appeared under her hands._  
  
_She had no words to describe how much sensual were the noises that Lexa was making_ _._  
  
When the cries of the girl became stronger and stronger, Clarke slid a finger into her heat and muffled her own groan into Lexa's shoulder, sucking the skin with strength and seeing her arching against her.  
  
“Don't stop.” she begged again scraping her back.  
  
And Clarke did not stop.  
  
She began to move inside of her with slow movements, stroking her inner muscles and trying to impress in her mind the wonderful feeling of her sex under her fingers. With her mouth still closed on her shoulder, Clarke began to push, in and out, producing a dull noise every time Lexa's back impacted the wet tiles. Lexa sobbed out of breath and closed her eyes, trying hard to hold back her orgasm for as long as possible but, with what Clarke was doing to her, it was difficult. She began to scratch Clarke's t-shirt as she put her lips on her ear.  
  
“Clarke...Clarke...” she murmured, while her muscles began to twitch.  
  
Clarke gave some other thrusts, bringing her almost to the point of no return and then, after licking her, she slipped out her finger hearing a groan of disappointment coming from Lexa's lips.  
  
“Please, Clarke, pl-”  
  
Clarke swallowed the pleading with a kiss and Lexa's hands slipped into her wet curls, pulling strongly, while the pleasure became almost painful. When Clarke heard her whimper between her lips shaking into her arms, she realized that both had had enough.  
  
Reaching the bedroom had been hard, especially when neither of them seemed willing to break away from the kiss but in the end they managed to reach their destination groping and still wet from the shower. Clarke managed to open the door, her hands firmly gripping Lexa's buttocks, and made her way up to the bed, her lips still on Lexa's neck. Lexa sighed with relief when the back of her knees touched the mattress and she squeaked by surprise when Clarke made her sit down, finally pulling away from her lips.  
  
In that position, Lexa watched Clarke as if she was the most beautiful creature she has ever seen in her entirely life: wet hair fell to her shoulders, a white tank top clung her chest like a second skin, swollen lips for the kisses and her blue eyes burnt with passion. Lexa slid along the edge of the mattress and, without thinking twice, she grabbed the tank top and took it off of her, throwing it to the floor, biting her lower lip when she glimpsed Clarke's nipples against the bra. Her hands ran to the button of her shorts, sliding the fabric along the legs, together with her underwear.   
  
Clarke smiled charmingly, as if she was reading her thoughts, her hands found the clasp of her bra, finally showing herself in all her beauty. Lexa leaned over to kiss her belly, closing her eyes at the feeling of the warm skin under her lips, starting to kiss the large tattoo on the girl's ribs, before heading to the breast, smiling when Clarke's hands slipped into her hair. She venerated her left breast, before switching to the other, biting, licking and sucking skin and nipple.  
  
“Lexa... fuck...” Clarke sighed, throwing her head back, while between her legs, the desire grew more vibrant.  
  
Lexa looked up from her position as she sucked her nipple, making her shiver in her arms. Clarke looked at her with burning eyes and pulled away her head, bending down to close her mouth in a fiery kiss. Clarke’s attention shifted to the neck and down to her chest, to which she dedicated the same attention, before passing the tongue on the wet belly, as she knelt.  
  
Clarke massaged the thighs and Lexa opened them, letting Clarke fall between them. Her blue eyes rested on the wetness she could clearly see from her position, but she preferred to slide her nose on the inner thigh, intoxicating herself with Lexa's scent, beginning to bite all the skin she could reach. She did the same with the other thigh and Lexa thought she was not able to take more.  
  
Could someone pass out from too much desire?  
  
Lexa did not know but the way Clarke was playing with her was making her lose her mind. She bit her lower lip strongly when Clarke moved her fingers, sliding them through her sex and God, if that was not the best feeling Lexa had ever experienced. Clarke stroked up and down with her fingers and as they became more and more shiny with Lexa's wetness, her mouth began to crave a taste. She brought the other hand on the clit and Lexa's hips shot toward her, looking for more contact.  
  
“Please.” she moaned arching her back.  
  
Clarke's fingers began to stroke her clit, smiling at how Lexa craved her touch but she decided to give her what she was longing. Clarke settled her legs on her shoulders, before opening her lips with both hands and bend over. Clarke licked her entire length, collecting her wetness and then she teased the clitoris with the tip of her tongue, making her moan and clasp the sheets with force. Clarke looked up, licking her lips and staring at her intensely: Lexa was the best thing she had ever tasted.  
  
“Clarke...”  
  
Clarke slid down even further, teasing her folds with the tip and then again up to the clit, it did not take long for her whole face to be completely wet with Lexa's essence.  
  
“Oh God... you... Cl-Clarke.” Lexa mumbled, her words broken up in half scream, when Clarke sucked her clit.  
  
Clarke began to lick, suck and bite, delighted by Lexa's continuous groans and when her own desire to possess her became too strong, she paused there, her fingers began to tease the entrance. Clarke smiled at Lexa, who was panting full of impatience, so she opened her with two fingers and stuck her tongue inside.  
  
When Lexa’s moans became almost sobs, Clarke knew she had tortured the girl enough, she pulled out the tongue and slid slowly – _oh, so slowly_ \- two fingers inside her. Lexa let out a long moan, raising the hips and Clarke groaned feeling her so hot and tight around her fingers. When she was completely in up to the knuckles, Clarke looked at her, seeing the sweat on her neck, her chest rising, the palms flat on the mattress in order to keep herself sitting straight. Lexa's muscles tightened silently asking her to move and Clarke obeyed, she stared at her fingers coming out slowly and then going back inside with less slowness. She leaned back on Lexa's clit licking, before sucking it between her lips.  
  
“Shit!” Lexa shouted, clenching the sheets and pushing her hips against her face. Clarke did not slow down, she pushed faster and faster, she curved her fingers inside and opened them, as far as it was possible in the grip that the muscles allowed her and Lexa screamed again. “Clarke... fuck... what are you doing to me, I-” she stammered senseless.  
  
Clarke came out completely and went back inside with three fingers, pushing them firmly. She moaned on her sex feeling how much she was damn tight. She turned her wrist and sucked her clit, feeling clearly Lexa's muscles suck her with strength, while her back arched and a scream conked out in her throat.  
  
It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced, Lexa was sucking her so hard that it was hard for her to move but when Lexa finally came down from the orgasm, she saw her relax, completely exhausted. Clarke rested her forehead on the thigh with a satisfied smile, staying there for a few seconds, allowing Lexa to catch her breath. In the end, Clarke withdrew her fingers from her sex, making Lexa shiver and, without being able to control herself, she leaned back and licked all the wetness.  
  
“Oh my god...”   
  
The moan came out broken, almost as if Lexa was not ready to rekindling the flame and Clarke decided not to stop. She licked all Lexa had to offer her and when she was satisfied with her work, she opened her lips and thrusted her tongue back inside.  
  
“Clarke!” Lexa cried. Clarke groaned when the muscles closed around her tongue, Lexa moved her hips and amid the groans, she put a hand on her head. “Fuck... fuck... I'm c-”  
  
Lexa's legs closed with such force around her head that Clarke could not hear the wonderful moans that were escaping from her lips but she felt her tongue being sucked up by her muscles. When Lexa's body relaxed, releasing it from the painful grip, she stepped back with a smile, sucking her clit, briefly, delighting herself when the girl whispered something unintelligible. Clarke kissed her legs, going on her body and smiling when Lexa blinked a few times, completely exhausted.  
  
The position was quite uncomfortable and the fact that Lexa's legs came out lifeless on the edge of the bed, forced her to sit on her hips. Clarke put both of her hands to the sides of her head, leaning over to kiss her gently, allowing Lexa to taste herself on her lips. Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, moving in search of a more comfortable position for Clarke and when she moved, her hip bone rubbed against her, making her moan against her lips. She felt the wetness on her skin and she was unable to keep herself from moving the hips again, delighted by the way Clarke moved to meet her.  
  
“Lexa...” she sighed leaning her forehead on hers.  
  
Lexa stared at her and she moved her hips, making her fall forward. Clarke buried her face in her neck and moaned. Lexa grabbed her ass forcefully, pushing the hip bone directly on Clarke's clit and Clarke instinctively sucked the skin of her neck, trying to control the trembling of her legs. Clarke did not succeed for long, not when Lexa cupped her buttocks, scratching the white skin and raising the hips, letting Clarke rub her sex faster on the bone. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced: the moans in her neck were rekindling the fire that actually had not turned off and Clarke's sex was so warm, soft and wet on her skin that it was driving her crazy.  
  
“You're so wet.” she said, unable to control herself, putting the mouth on Clarke's shoulder and biting gently.  
  
“Jesus, Lexa.” Clarke growled increasing the movement of the hips. “Don't stop, don't stop.” she begged into her ear.  
  
Lexa tightened the grip on her buttocks, she groaned and began to move her hips in circle, still rubbing the bone on her clit. And Clarke came, with a strangled groan, with trembling legs and her mouth closed on her earlobe, looking for something to keep her anchored to the world.  
  
Clarke stayed that way, lifeless, her face buried in Lexa's neck completely out of energy while Lexa was stroking her back. “Give me a minute and-” she tried to say between gasps, knowing she was crushing the girl with her weight.  
  
Lexa shook her head. “It's fine.”  
  
So Clarke stood on her until her heart slowed down, as her breathing did the same. Lexa continued to stroke her back with one hand and then she kissed her neck, letting herself go into the oblivion.  
  
  
Lexa had been in a sort of half-sleep for the rest of the afternoon, even after Clarke had woken up and had slipped to her side. Lexa had stared at the ceiling, while the events of the afternoon had passed before her eyes in a kind of film, making her tremble because of their intensity.  
  
She still could not believe it.  
  
She had dreamed so long to spend a night of passion with her neighbor and now that it had happened, she could not really believe it. Obviously, the swagger she had felt in the shower, when she intentionally teased Clarke, had evaporated in the same moment the passion was sedated. The questions began to attack her but when Clarke, unconsciously in her sleep, had embraced her, crushing her back against her bare chest, she had decided to put off the questions. Her heart had started to beat wildly in her chest and it had taken a lot to calm down, finally making her drowsy for a few hours.

And now she was back staring at the ceiling, hoping that it had the answers to all the questions that swirled in her mind. Clarke had her head resting on Lexa’s shoulder, an arm held her waist and her warm breath caressed the bare skin. Lexa sighed running a hand over her face, from the darkness she could see outside the window, she was almost sure it was pretty late so she turned her gaze on the alarm clock nearby.  
  
Nine-thirty.  
  
She bit her lower lip, thinking about the best way to slip out of the warmth of Clarke's body, perhaps avoiding to wake her because at that moment she did not really want a confrontation. So she carefully slid out of bed, pausing when she heard Clarke mumble something, hiding her head in the pillow but continuing to sleep.  
  
She walked into the living room in search of her clothes and when she found them, it did not take long for her to wear them. The luck, however, did not seem to look in her way, so when she turned to pick up her shoes, her eyes met the figure still half asleep and not very dressed of Clarke on the living room doorway.  
  
“What time is it?” she asked in a hoarse voice, scratching the back of the head.  
  
“Nearly ten.” Lexa said, looking away.  
  
The fact that Clarke was wonderfully beautiful even after waking up, it made her heart tremble and did not help the confusion that continued to spin her mind.  
  
“I slept a lot.” Clarke said taking a few steps around the room. “Are you hungry? I do not think I have a lot, I'm not a great cook but we can order something if you like.” she suggested with a small smile.  
  
Lexa stared at her for a long time, undecided of what to do: she would have loved to stay for dinner with her but her doubts prevailed. So, she shook her head before answering and Clarke frowned.  
  
“No, I -” she cleared her throat. “I fell asleep too and I'm late...” she lied.  
  
The fact that Lexa wasn't a good liar, it was clear to both of them with that comment and Clarke took a few more steps into the room, not quite sure of what to think about that answer.  
  
“Is everything okay, Lexa?” she asked tilting her head.  
  
Lexa nodded again, trying to swallow the knot in her throat under Clarke's attentive gaze. “Yes... everything is okay, I have to go.” she assured. “My sister will be angry because I'm late.”  
  
Clarke raised an eyebrow, clearly not entirely convinced but Lexa was grateful that she had the decency not to add anything else, she just took her to the door. When Clarke opened the door to let her pass, Lexa felt out of place, not sure of what to say or what to do.  
  
“Have a nice evening then, Lexa.” Clarke said with a smile.  
  
A smile that clearly implied that she had not believed that she had a commitment with her sister, but Lexa did not want to pursue the matter further.  
  
“You too, Clarke.” she smiled.  
  
Then, before the situation became further awkward, Lexa walked down the hall to the elevator. Clarke leaned her shoulder against the door frame, continuing to stare at her and smiled. When the elevator doors closed in front of her, Lexa dropped herself against the mirror and sighed.  
  
Great, now she had to find a place to hide and to spend the rest of the evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you know that I don't think I will be able to update next week. There will be a the 100 convention in London, and my beta will fly to London to attend at the event as well, I hope this chapter was nice enough.  
> I will see you in two weeks, but I will try to update as soon as possible. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one!
> 
> I'm currently working on some prompt, but if you want to send me some more or ask me questions, write me here: http://malikamanu.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here I am again!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but I was very busy. My Beta is back, then the update will return next Friday!  
> As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse me for any mistakes

**Secret Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapter 4**

  
The time that Lexa could spend with Anya since her sister had opened her pub, had decreased and with her university and exams, she was not able to spend a relaxing evening in front of the television. So, when Anya had shown up at her house with pizza and beer, Lexa had only been able to sigh of relief to the idea of spending a quiet evening away from books and especially from all the worries of the last few days. It had been ten days now since she and Clarke had shared that moment of passion and throughout that time, Lexa had neither seen or heard from the girl. This clearly did not do anything but feed the doubts that would not abandon her even for an instant.  
  
She certainly could not blame Clarke, especially not after the way she had run away, but she could not help it, fear was stronger. She had only one relationship that lasted almost a year, but since then she has been locked in her solitude made of books, classes and tests to pass. Lexa raised her bottle of beer to her lips, looking completely disinterested in the film that Anya had chosen for the evening. All she could think about in the last days was her neighbor, where she might be, what she was doing and why her apartment seemed so empty.  
  
“Do you want another beer?” Anya asked, snatching her from her thoughts.  
  
Lexa shook her head, waving the bottle in her hands and when her sister got up and disappeared into the kitchen, she sighed. She felt guilty for not paying due attention to Anya, but her thoughts kept bringing in only one direction. She lifted her head when she heard noises from the hall, she bit her lower lip, torn between getting up or not, trying to convince herself to not feed her stalker attitude: in the end, she surrendered, getting up and reaching the door.  
  
She looked through the peephole, noticing a man, Roan, waiting patiently for someone to open the door. Lexa was unable to keep herself from laughing ironic: Clarke's apartment was empty for at least ten days and she was surprised that the boy didn't know.  
  
“Are you still stalking your neighbor?”  
  
Her sister's voice surprised her, making her jump. “My god, Anya!” Lexa said putting a hand on her chest. “You scared me to death!” Anya raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of beer, clearly waiting for a response, while Lexa moved away from the door. “I'm not stalking anyone, okay?” she put it clear, going back to the couch. “I'm just worried, that's all.”  
  
Anya frowned. "Worried?"  
  
“Yes, worried.” she repeated. “I have not heard any noise or met Clarke in ten days.”  
  
Anya fell onto the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table, earning a glare from Lexa, who made them move, before settling at her side. “So the fact that you know that it has been ten days since your neighbor was there, is not paranoid at all?” Anya asked, amused.  
  
Lexa sighed, not willing to give in. She knew perfectly well that her behavior was strange but she could not explain why she cared so much about the reason why Clarke had gone away for so long. “Clarke can do whatever she wants.” she answered promptly. “But I needed that job, it was not much but it allowed me to provide at least of shopping food and now...”  
  
“And now you cannot walk into her apartment without clothes, while she takes pictures of you naked.” Anya went on. “I understand how difficult it is to get back to normal.”  
  
Lexa was unable to prevent her cheeks to turn red and that behavior caught Anya's attention much more than seeing someone spying through the peephole of the door.  
  
“Okay, sister, spit it out.” she said. “Did beautiful Clarke touch anything other than the button of her camera?”  
  
“Wh-what? No!” Lexa exclaimed, her ears red with embarrassment.  
  
She did not like to talk about her sex life, especially to Anya, especially since she was always eager to details that Lexa was not willing to give her: it was embarrassing to share those personal things with her sister.  
  
“And how was it?” Anya asked curiously, resting the bottle of beer on the table. “From your expression I understand that it went great.”  
  
“I'm not talking about these things to you.”  
  
“Ah! So, something happened!” she chuckled triumphant.  
  
Lexa was silent for a moment, biting her lower lip and defeated, she sighed. “Yes…” she murmured.  
  
“And you have not said anything to me?!” Anya said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Lexa sighed deeply. “It's not that simple.” she murmured. “It is not a topic of conversation that you can pull out at the dinner table.”  
  
“I'm your sister, it should be easy to talk about these things!”  
  
“It's because you're my sister that it is not simple, Anya.” she said. “You know I do not like to talk about personal matters.”  
  
And it was true, Anya had to tear things out of her mouth or simply bring her to the exhaustion. “Lexa, you waited for Clarke to give you attention for months.” she pointed out. “I thought that such a big step was something that you wanted to share as soon as possible.”  
  
Lexa did not answer, she looked down and began to play with her fingers, unable to meet Anya's gaze, and the girl knew that there was something more.  
  
“So... isn’t she good in bed?” she asked trying to defuse the tension.  
  
Something was going on in her sister's head, something that was afflicting her more than she wanted to admit, something she had to get out in one way or another.  
  
“No, it is not that.” Lexa chuckled.  
  
“Does she drool when she kisses?”  
  
“No!” she laughed.  
  
“Did she give you a head butt in the face?”  
  
“Anya, no!”  
  
“Oh my god! Don't tell me she has wrong aims” Anya said eyes widening. “You know it's not hard to go wrong, but-”  
  
“Anya!” Lexa said putting her hands to the face.  
  
Anya chuckled, happy to be able to lighten the conversation enough to make her relax and allow her, perhaps, to confess what the real reason for that behavior was. Lexa had one important relationship in her life and even when things were over between them, Anya had never seen her pining over her ex-girlfriend. Sure, she had suffered but she managed to get over the break in a mature and independent way. But the fact that Lexa was aware of the exact number of days in which her neighbor was away from home, made Anya worry.  
  
“Then what's the problem?” she asked curiously, taking another sip of beer.  
  
“It was great.” Lexa muttered. “Really amazing, Clarke has treated my body like the best piece of art. She was sweet but at the same time passionate.”  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip, revealing her thoughts to Anya could help to make order, but at the same time she was afraid that her sister did not fully understand what was going through her head. Because to be honest, she was not so sure what it was.  
  
“There is no buts.” when she saw Anya's raised eyebrow she sighed. “I screwed it up, okay?” she said. “I had doubts, so, I got scared and I ran away.”   
  
“What kind of doubts?” Anya asked.  
  
“Come on, Anya, have you seen her? And have you seen the women attending her photo sessions?” she asked letting her head fall against the back of the sofa. “I’ve never stood a chance.”  
  
“No, but at this point I'd rather have seen them.” she chuckled, before resuming the situation. “Anyway, Lexa, have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? There is a row of women who cannot wait to be with you.”  
  
“And have you seen her?” Lexa said. “She's marvelously beautiful and everybody wants her, why would she want me?” she asked rhetoric. “And what if I was one of many that warmed her bed?”  
  
Here there was the real problem, Anya found herself thinking, as soon as the words came from her sister's mouth, she found herself reflecting on the absurdity of that sentence. Lexa was a wonderful person and yes, she had to admit that Clarke was a beautiful woman and, as she had said, she was also very good at her job, but this certainly did not imply that she was in some way better than Lexa.  
  
“And what if you're not?” Anya said. “Who guarantees you that you're one of them?”  
  
Lexa lowered her head. She did not know, she had not given Clarke the benefit of the doubt, she simply ran away and locked up in the house, listening to the deafening silence coming from the apartment next door.  
  
“I don't know for sure.” she replied.  
  
“That's right, asshole, you don't know.” Anya said twisting her mouth. “You know, Lexa, ninety percent of your problems would be resolved if you could only open your mouth to speak.” she pointed out.  
  
Lexa grunted loudly, dropping herself back against the back of the sofa, closing her eyes. Anya put a hand on her leg trying to give her some kind of comfort and she took another sip of beer.  
  
“So, what would you like to watch?” she asked aware that her sister would not say another word about the subject.  
  
Lexa crawled closer to her, resting the head on her shoulder. “Whatever you want.” she murmured.  
  
Anya put the bottle of beer on the table, putting an arm around her and grabbed the remote. There was no need of other words, only their mutual company.  
  
Halfway through the film, Lexa was asleep wrapped in the warmth of her sister and Anya had preferred to let her sleep, understanding she was exhausted. When the first film finished, Anya had started the second one before her eyes began to close with exhaustion, making her decide it was time to go home. After waking Lexa up and having gathered her things, her sister had taken her to the door, greeting her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. What Anya had not expected, was to meet Clarke in the hallway.   
  
Clarke jumped when she almost ended up in Anya's arms, who had just come out from Lexa's apartment. “Sorry.” she said with a small smile. “I was in a hurry and-”   
  
“It's okay.” Anya assured her, taking a few seconds to look at her carefully.  
  
She looked tired and Anya could clearly see the dark circles under her bright blue eyes, because probably she was not sleeping much lately. Clarke smiled hesitantly, looking for a gimmick to ward off quickly and take refuge in her apartment because she really needed to rest. But she could not control herself, her blue eyes rested on the closed door in front of her and Anya struggled to hold back a smile.  
  
“See you around, Clarke.” she said heading for the elevator.  
  
Clarke simply nodded, watching her get into the elevator, before turning her attention back to the door. She bit her lower lip, while the images of what had happened between them began to go through her mind, as well as the hurried way in which Lexa practically ran away from her bed.  
  
It was that thought that made her take her decision.  
  
  
“What have you forgotten this ti-” Lexa’s sentence froze in half when her eyes met the face that had hunted her in the last ten days. “Clarke...”  
  
“Hi, Lexa.” Clarke smiled scratching the back of her head. Silence wrapped them, tense and awkward, so much that Lexa found herself looking at the floor and Clarke finally cleared her throat. “I know it's been awhile.” she said with a small smile. “But the work has completely sucked me.”  
  
“Yes, I understand perfectly.” Lexa said giving her a hesitant smile.  
  
“Everything is ready, tomorrow is the big night.” she continued. “And I was wondering, as long as you have nothing to do, if you wanna come.” and she handed her an envelope.  
  
Lexa pulled out two tickets, feeling her heart begin to beat faster in the chest at the sight and she pointed her eyes on Clarke, who was staring at her intently.  
  
“And you can bring someone if you want.” she added, when she realized that Lexa did not seem willing to talk.  
  
“T-thank you, Clarke.” she murmured. “It's a very nice thought and I appreciate it, thank you.” and when Clarke smiled sweetly, Lexa felt the butterflies start flying in her stomach.   
  
“So I hope to see you tomorrow.” Clarke murmured, taking a step back.  
  
Lexa nodded slowly. "Good night, Clarke."  
  
"Good night, Lexa."  
  
Lexa stood in the doorway until she saw Clarke disappear into her apartment and finally she let out the breath she did not know she was holding back. She went back in, leaning on the door, closing her eyes and trying to control her emotions. She had not seen Clarke in ten days and five minutes had been enough to let all her emotions take control of her.  
  
Now she just had to find someone to take to the exhibition.  
  
  
****  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Lexa had been unable to take her eyes off her from the moment they had crossed the door and she had to admit that she was simply beautiful: long blonde hair fell into curls over her shoulders, left uncovered by her blue dress, and she had light makeup on the eyes and a lip gloss on the lips. Lexa squeezed Raven's arm and, although it was not a luxury place, she had been able to see some people who seemed to understand art. She and Raven made their way into the crowd, looking at the photographs on the walls, stopping to analyze some shots with particular interest.  
  
“She has talent.” Raven said thoughtfully.  
  
“She is very talented.” Lexa agreed, eyes glued to the shapes of the girl who she could clearly see in the picture.  
  
 _ **Niylah.  
  
**_ And Lexa recognized in some of the shots those Clarke had took in front of her and felt her cheeks tinged with red, she hoped that Raven would not notice.  
  
“I cannot wait to see yours... to see if they are realistic.” Raven whispered in her ear, making her shiver.  
  
That sentence made her gasp for a moment and Lexa also felt her ears turn red, while the images of what she and Clarke had done during their sessions filled her mind, only to be replaced by what had happened in the shower. She remembered the feeling she had felt when she touched herself under the water jet, the way her skin had shivered, the way Clarke had taken a picture of her or the feeling of those blue eyes running over her skin.  
  
“You came.”  
  
Clarke's voice caressed her gently and Lexa took a deep breath, before turning to the girl, enjoying her beauty and being sucked in her blue eyes. “I told you I was coming.” she replied with a small smile.  
  
“I'm glad you did.” and then Clarke’s curious eyes pointed on the girl at Lexa's side.  
  
“You must be the artist.” Raven began. “A pleasure, I'm Raven.” she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Clarke threw a glance at Lexa, smiling mischievously when she saw her red cheeks. “Raven... I've heard of you.” she said, squeezing her hand. “Clarke.”  
  
“Your work is truly wonderful.”  
  
“Thank you, I hope that the investors will think like you.”  
  
The girl smiled and unconsciously squeezed Lexa's wist and Lexa frowned when she saw that Clarke ignored the gesture and continued to talk to Raven like she was not even there.  
  
“What do you think, Lexa?” Raven said, tearing her from her thoughts.  
  
Lexa blinked a few times and smiled, trying to remember what was the topic of the conversation. “It's a wonderful exhibition, Clarke.” she said. “You know I've always thought you were very talented.”  
  
“Thanks again for coming.” Clarke said. “But I am forced to abandon you and entertain conversations with the rest of the guests.” she said with a smile. “Enjoy the rest of the exhibition.”  
  
“We will, thanks again, Clarke.” Lexa said.  
  
Clarke stared at her for a long moment and then she moved away into the crowd, allowing Lexa to swallow and regain control of herself. She was with Raven, a beautiful woman and all she could think of was Clarke: what the hell was her problem? Raven had proved to be a wonderful company for the rest of the evening: they had talked and they had made their way through the exhibition looking at Clarke's wonderful works. Lexa had seen Raven's look follow Clarke, while she had stopped to talk to some of the guests.  
  
“Well, I must say that the photos are not the only attraction of this evening.” she murmured, tilting her head to look at how Clarke's dress wrapped her hips.  
  
“Raven... are you looking at her butt?” Lexa asked bewildered.  
  
“Do you blame me?” the girl said. “It's a beautiful view.”  
  
Lexa again felt her ears turn red, as she remembered the feeling of how that view had appeared in her hands.   
  
“Aren’t there enough attraction on the walls?” she asked, trying to keep the conversation to a safer ground.  
  
On Raven's lips appeared an amused smile. “Don't tell me you're jealous, Lexa.” she chuckled.  
  
Lexa's ears became, if possible, even redder. “Don't talk nonsense, we are here for the exhibition, so we should look at the pictures.” she replied trying to keep a casual tone.  
  
If she had to be honest, she could feel a small spark of jealousy but not because Raven had watched another girl while she was out with her, but because the woman she had looked at was Clarke.  
  
“Do you want to continue?” she asked, hoping to permanently shut the conversation.  
  
Raven looked at her for a long moment, then she nodded, following her towards the subsequent series of photos. Both were lost to study a series of shots depicting specific details: knuckles clutching a breast, a strained neck, one leg with a big muscle.  
  
“I am almost sure that this is Lincoln's leg.” Lexa said observing the shot in question.  
  
“How can you be sure?” the girl asked.  
  
“I don't think I've ever seen him with a pair of jeans that got below the knee. That man has no idea what long pants are.” Lexa said with a small laugh.  
  
“Judging from the photo, he can do it.” Raven laughed.  
  
“This.” Lexa said, pointing in the direction of the next photo. “It's definitely Octavia's eye.”  
  
“It's really amazing...” Raven sighed.  
  
“Yes, Octavia has definitely beautiful ey-”  
  
“No.” she interrupted. “I mean, yes, she has amazing eyes, but that is not what I meant.” Lexa looked at her curiously. “I mean, since we're here, we saw pictures of people you know or that you've seen pass, at least once, by your front door.” she explained. “From what I remember, your hallway did not seem like a magnet for Goddesses or Gods... and despite all those beautiful people, you had to come to meet me at a bar to have action under the sheets?”   
  
Lexa opened her eyes and shook her head, but when she was ready to answer, Raven put a hand on her chest, stroking sensuously.  
  
“I'm not complaining, just to be clear.” she whispered. “But I'm confused, I did not see your pictures hanging on the walls.”  
  
Lexa nodded slightly, she had been trying to find her photos, curious to see the finished product of all those afternoons spent in that apartment. If she had to be sincere, she was dying to see the photos that Clarke had taken in the shower and she admitted to be a bit disappointed that they were not on the wall. She made a mental note to ask Clarke and when she looked for her in the crowd, maybe ready to approach her, she saw her immersed in what, apparently, seemed a very important conversation so she decided against it. She was sure that she got to talk to her later.  
  
She smiled when she felt Raven's arms tighten her shoulders and bring her closer to kiss her gently, scraping the back of Lexa's head and sighing on her lips.“This will mean that we should do some private shooting in order to remedy this lack.” she whispered softly.  
  
Lexa chuckled and shook her head, kissing her again, not noticing Clarke's eyes staring at her from across the room.  
  
  
****  
  
Lexa kept her eyes closed, while Raven gently stroked her belly, kissing her bare and sweaty shoulders. After leaving the exhibition, it did not take long for Raven to propose to move the rest of the evening in her apartment and Lexa could not refuse, not when the girl's hand had made their way under her dress during the taxi ride.  
  
But when Raven's lips had begun to trace her body, Lexa had been unable to prevent her brain to rebel and paint another person in her place. She was sure she even heard Clarke's groans in her ears, her perfume, her wonderful curves...   
  
Lexa had to bite her lip to prevent her to let the wrong name escape when the orgasm had caught her. She sighed when Raven's hand began to play with her hair, the lips still on her shoulder. Lexa blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side, watching her dark eyes focused on her.  
  
“Tonight was different.” Raven said.  
  
Lexa confused furrowed her eyebrows. “Hmm?”  
  
“The way your body has reacted.” Raven said, running her fingers down her bare chest. “It was different, as if... as if you were distracted.”  
  
“I was not.” Lexa answered immediately.   
  
Raven rested the chin on her chest, staring at her intensely. “Can I ask you a question?” Lexa just nodded. “Did something happen between you and Clarke?” Lexa felt her heart skip a beat, just below Raven's palm and her breath caught in her throat. “Hey, it's okay.” she assured her, stroking her chest. “I saw the way you looked at Clarke all evening and the way she looked at you...”  
  
Lexa sighed and closed her eyes, she and Raven had some sort of agreement: they had fun together but neither of them asked for more than they were willing to give. “We slept together.” she said.  
  
“How was that?” Raven asked in a whisper, kissing the side of the breast, when Lexa stared at her with a frown, she chuckled in amusement. “I mean, have you seen her? I want to know how it was.”  
  
“Amazing.” Lexa sighed enjoying her caresses.  
  
“Hmm... and it happened only once?” she asked curiously, when Raven felt her nod, her mouth closed tenderly over one nipple. “And do you want that to happen again?”  
  
Lexa panted, stroking the back of her head. “It's not that simple... _God_ , Raven...” she sighed when the girl's hand slipped between her legs.  
  
“Why isn’t it that simple? Doesn't Clarke want to?” she whispered.  
  
“We did not talk about it, we were busy and - fuck, yes, there, oh god...”  
  
“Maybe you should talk to her.” Raven suggested letting her nipple go and crawling down her body.  
  
“Raven... please...”  
  
Raven did not answer, she continued to move her hand between her thighs, kissing her belly and going down, feeling Lexa's hand guide her head. “She was eating you with her eyes tonight, I could not blame her, you were beautiful.”   
  
“She’s not the only one who has eaten me tonight.” Lexa said amused, before the sentence dwindled when Raven's mouth closed on her sex. “And you should stop talking and go back to work.”  
  
Raven laughed amused, satisfying her request; they could talk later, now she had something else to worry about.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Lexa turned over the gift between her fingers, biting her lower lip and considering to turn around and go back in her apartment, or enjoy a little company and come out from her exile. She was not sure what had pushed her to accept Lincoln's invitation. The idea that Clarke was there, made her feel different things.   
  
She was anxious to see her after the exhibition, curious to know if she had found someone ready to invest in her future work. She was agitated, because after the conversation she had with Anya and then with Raven - when they were able to break away from each other for more than five minutes – she had come to the conclusion that she needed to talk to Clarke. What had happened between them had been amazing but at the same time it had been so intense that she felt so scared to the point of running away. Despite her doubts, she knew perfectly well that Clarke did not deserve that kind of treatment.  
  
She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, she frowned when someone who was not Lincoln opened the door, letting her inside without even giving her a second glance. Lexa took a few steps inside and she was marveled at how many people were in that apartment. She made her way through the crowd of people she barely knew and she managed to have a glimpse of the other tenants of the building.   
  
"Lexa, you came!"  
  
Lincoln put one hand on her shoulder making her jump when his strong arms tightened around her body and Lexa could clearly smell alcohol on his breath.  
  
“I told you I was coming.” she said. “Are you drunk already?” she asked amused, the boy shrugged and chuckled, before Lexa broke from his embrace. “Happy birthday, Lincoln.”  
  
“Thank you, little Lexa! Let's have a toast to my birthday!” he said, handing her a glass.  
  
Lexa took the glass a bit hesitant and took a small sip, while Lincoln threw it down in one gulp. Lexa closed her eyes and tried to control the disgust at the horrible taste and she shook her head; when her eyes went back to the boy, she saw him busy with Octavia, right in front of her. She cleared her throat and, with an embarrassed smile, she walked away, giving them privacy.  
  
And as soon as she found herself back in the crowd of people, she felt uncomfortable at the thought of being there completely alone. She made her way to the table and set the glass that Lincoln had given her, grabbing a beer from the pile and taking a sip to erase the disgusting taste that she could still feel on the lips.  
  
Forty minutes later, Lexa came to the conclusion that the music was definitely too high for her taste and after being sat on the couch all the time, away from the rest of the guests, she was starting to consider the idea of going home. It would have been a good idea if she wasn't staring at the girl who she was not able to stop thinking about in recent days.  
  
Clarke with her hoarse voice.  
  
Clarke with her wonderful eyes.  
  
Clarke with her lips that were made for kissing.  
  
Lexa sighed, taking another sip of beer trying to force herself to get up and go talk to her. The only thing she could do was stare at her all that time, wrapped in her skirt, tight tank top and boots. _She was beautiful._ She jumped when she heard the phone vibrate in her pocket and this forced her to look away from Clarke, noticing a text from Raven.  
  
 ** _“How's the party? Do you want company for when you get home?”  
  
_** Lexa smiled fully understanding what Raven was insinuating with those words, so, she threw another look at Clarke, who was dancing in the middle of a boy and a girl, and she bit her lower lip, quickly responding to the text.  
  
  
Lexa had planned to go home, eat something, take a shower, watch tv with Raven and then move the rest of the night in her bed. But when the girl had arrived, her plans had changed and Lexa had no idea how she was involved in a drinking game, in the middle of Lincoln's living room. Despite the fact that that was outside the kind of entertainment that appealed to Lexa, she could not help but feel free to let herself go in that way, especially with Clarke that had not stopped for a moment to look at her across the table.  
  
“Hell if you like to drink, little Lexa!”   
  
Lincoln congratulated her as he drank in one swallow his glass, closely followed by Lexa and Raven, who lost no opportunity to lean over for collecting with her tongue a little bit of alcohol that was left on Lexa's mouth. A series of whistles caught her attention and Lexa saw Octavia pass her tongue on Lincoln's abs, ripping out from him a long groan. When Octavia drank her shot in a long sip, Lincoln placed the lemon between his lips, smiling when the girl bit down with more sensuality than necessary, triggering another round of whistles.  
  
Lexa jumped when Raven sensually stroked her leg under the table, drawing her attention. “I think it's my turn.” she said with an amused voice.  
  
Raven did not wait for an answer, she grabbed the salt and after glaring at Lexa, she passed it on the curve of her neck. Lexa caught for a moment a pair of blue eyes staring at them across the table as Raven’s tongue began to stroke her skin, Lexa was almost certain she had seen Clarke's jaw tighten. So she decided to up the ante, she watched Raven drink her shot and then put the lemon between her lips, when the juice ran down her chin, she bent down to pick it up with her own lips.  
  
“Sexy!” Octavia said, sparking laughter of the other players.  
  
Raven looked at her and then with a sensual movement, she gently undid the top buttons of her blouse, silently inviting Lexa to collect the salt that she had just put on her bare chest. Lexa clearly felt Clarke's eyes digging into her as she slowly bent on Raven's cleavage, delighting herself for the little moan that escaped from the girl’s lips. Lexa did not have time to drink her own shot that Raven's hand reached her neck, forcing her to take the lemon that she had gripped between her teeth. Lexa closed her lips around it, sucking it, before Raven finally shut her mouth with hers stealing a kiss.  
  
“Best birthday present ever!” Lincoln laughed raising his glass to the sky and drinking it in one sip.  
  
When Raven released her, Lexa swallowed and her eyes immediately found Clarke’s, these were on fire, penetrating and _so_ damn blue. Lexa was not surprised to see Niylah willing to join the game, she grabbed the salt, spreading it on Clarke's collarbone, bending to lick it with sensuality.  
  
Clarke let out a groan - Lexa was sure that she had done it on purpose - putting her hand through Niylah's hair to keep her closer, while the girl was sucking her skin as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. Lexa watched Niylah drink her shot, before grabbing the lemon that Clarke had placed, on purpose, into her cleavage. The only thing that Lexa could do was raise an eyebrow and smile at her slyly, challenging her, before Raven drew back her attention probably ready for the second round. When the girl's lips rested on her jaw, Lexa lost for a moment the sense of time and she closed her eyes in ecstasy.  
  
  
The party had been going on for at least another hour until Lexa had felt the urge to use the bathroom, but when she realized that she could not use Lincoln's, given the long and endless line, she had decided to go in her own apartment. And given the amount of alcohol that she had swallowed in the last two hours, she could not postpone it further and after warning Raven, she was gone.  
  
If usually doing two sets of stairs had never been a problem, in that moment Lexa had also struggled to grab the keys in the back pocket of her jeans, probably because the alcohol made her motor functions very slow. She cursed silently when the keys got stuck into the pocket and then fell to the ground, producing a muffled sound. She sighed heavily, bending down to pick them up and when she stood up, she felt a pair of hands on the waist and one chest against her back.  
  
The breath caught in her throat when a pair of lips kissed her neck, making her moan. It did not take long to figure out who it was and it was not even difficult to recognize that wonderful scent. Lexa found herself doing the only sensible thing to do at the moment, she tilted her neck and put her hands behind the head to draw the person closer to her. The hands that were on her waist, made their way down her belly, scratching the skin and making her tremble with anticipation when they headed towards her breasts. The hands did not touch her, they only drew the outline with the tip of the fingers, as the person began to bite her neck.  
  
And Lexa let herself go, she turned and crushed Clarke against the door, running her hands over her body. She kissed her jaw, scratching with her teeth and headed to her lips, resting the forehead on Clarke's, allowing their noses to touch. Clarke sighed and leaned forward but Lexa pushed backwards, pinning her more against the door, making her moan. A smile appeared on Lexa's lips, as she slipped the key into the lock and when the door opened under Clarke's back, she pulled away to prevent the girl from falling backward.  
  
“I'll see you downstairs.” she murmured amused, leaving her motionless and completely speechless.  
  
When she came back fifteen minutes later, Lexa joined Raven, who was sitting on the sofa, talking to a person she had never seen. She fell on her legs, putting her arms around her and smiled slightly, enjoying Raven's hands that started to caress her back with her fingertips.  
  
“It looks like you missed me.” Raven said amused. Lexa chuckled and shrugged, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “So, how's your neighbor?” she asked with a raised eyebrow making a sign to Clarke that was staring at them from a short distance.  
  
“She's good.” Lexa murmured, glancing at the girl, before approaching Raven and kissing her softly.  
  
  
****  
  
When Lexa woke up hours later, she felt an unfamiliar warmth and a weight against her stomach. She drew back slightly and she heard a whisper in the ear and this forced her to open her eyes, she blinked and it took her a moment to realize where she was. Seconds later she realized a few things: Clarke's nose was pressed against her throat, her blonde hair was spread out over her chest, her hand was clutching her shirt and her leg was wrapped around her side.  
  
What had happened after she returned to the party was rather foggy, she remembered having spent most of the time on Raven's legs, laughing and joking, until the girl had greeted her because she had to go home. She remembered talking to Lincoln and she remembered she has been reached by Clarke; she was not sure how but the conversation had turned into a burning making out session. When the people had begun to leave the apartment, Lincoln had helped her to bring a really drunk Clarke at home and when the girl asked her to stay, Lexa could not refuse.  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
Clarke’s hoarse and tired voice drew her attention, so Lexa leaned toward the bedside table to check her phone. “Eight-fifteen.” she whispered.  
  
Clarke grunted and pulled away from her neck, hiding her head into the pillow. “I have a lot of things to do today.” she complained loudly. “And it's like I have someone dancing in my head.”  
  
“Then maybe we should get up.” Lexa smiled when she saw Clarke shake her head.  
  
“Five more minutes.”  
  
None of them moved, Clarke reached her again, fiddling with her hair, while the other hand on the belly began to make invisible drawings.   
  
“If we get up now, I'll make coffee and pancakes.” Lexa offered after a few seconds.  
  
“Really?” Clarke looked up, a spark of happiness in her eyes.  
  
“With lots of nice chat.” she said. “We have much to talk about.” Lexa murmured pointing to their bodies.  
  
Clarke stared at her for a long time and then she smiled. “Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual:
> 
> The update will be weekly, but I could update in a week and a half, depends on my work :)
> 
> If you want to send me some prompt or ask me some questions, write me here: http://malikamanu.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more left! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Secret Guilty Pleasure**   
  


**Chapter 5  
  
**

Clarke's warmth was familiar and while the girl was playing with her hair, Lexa was delighting herself running her fingers on the outline tattoo that appeared on her ribs. They had woken up ten minutes before and even though they had a busy day, neither of them seemed willing to get up and slide out of the warmth of that bed.   
  
After Lincoln's birthday party and the chat they had had during breakfast, things went great. Lexa had apologized for the way she had run away and she had explained the reason of such behavior, but Clarke had reassured her saying that she had nothing for which she had to forgive her. Clarke’s lifestyle hadn’t certainly given reasons for Lexa to think otherwise but from that moment on, neither of them had wanted other people. Lexa and Raven had continued to go out but things had been kept on a friendly ground; they went out from time to time for dinner or coffee. Raven had not missed a chance to make fun of her, noting how her eyes sparkled every time she received a text from Clarke.

And Lexa could not lie, the last month and a half with Clarke had been almost magical and Lexa had enjoyed all the little moments in her company. Dinners, chatting in front of the tv, hot kisses and sweet ones and most of all cuddling. Lexa had never liked cuddling, she was a lonely person and her ex-girlfriend had never been particularly opposed to her character. Clarke was completely the opposite, she was a physical person, she was always looking for her, kissing her and apparently wanting to be close to her all the time.  
  
Like just in that moment, Clarke was running her fingers through her hair and down the back, while Lexa laid down small kisses on her chest, tasting the skin that made her crazy. “We should get up.” Clarke muttered, eyes closed, sighing with pleasure when the girl's lips moved on her neck.  
  
“Five more minutes.” Lexa sighed, stroking her tattoo again. “Does this have a special meaning?” she asked curiously.  
  
“It's a dream catcher.” Clarke said, as if it was not obvious.  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes at that, she perfectly knew what it was and to punish the girl for the response, she gave her a bite on her collarbone, making her jump.  
  
“It's a tribute to an old Native American legend.” she explained. “A spiritual leader of the Lakota tribe had a vision of the spirit that symbolized the wisdom. This spirit told him that in every moment of life there are many forces in action, some good and some bad. Listening to the good forces helps to guide us in the right direction, listening to the bad ones could lead us in the wrong direction.” she continued.  
  
“Mmm...” Lexa murmured, leaning her fist on her chest to look at her intensely.  
  
“As he talked about these things, the spirit had begun to weave a canvas, which in the end had become a perfect circle. Circle that could help people to achieve their goals by using their ideas, dreams and visions.”   
  
“Silly me, I always thought that the dream catcher was used to hold nightmares.”  
  
Clarke smiled as she leaned to kiss Lexa's forehead. “My dad always encouraged me to follow my dreams and not give up.” she murmured. “When he died, I decided to make this tattoo in his honor, so that I could always remember his words.”  
  
Lexa was silent for a long time before kissing her gently. “I'm sorry for your loss.” she murmured on her lips.  
  
Clarke smiled at her, kissing her again, Lexa sighed in her arms, knowing that they could not start anything. “And what about the one on your inside thigh?” she asked, running her fingers on the tattoo, earning in return a shiver.  
  
“I would prefer not to mention that error of judgment.” Clarke murmured, hiding the head in her neck.   
  
Lexa chuckled. “I thought your motto was: _moon prism power, come to me_.”  
  
“ _Lexa._ ” she complained. “It's the result of a drunken night I cannot remember, okay?” she said shaking her head. “I'm thinking about covering it, I'm working on it with Lincoln.”  
  
“I find Sailor Moon very sexy...” Lexa murmured, kissing her chest and down her stomach.  
  
Clarke stared at her, biting her lower lip when the girl's lips passed on the inside of her thigh, right on the tattoo that drew Sailor Moon sitting on the moon. She let out a groan when Lexa's tongue began to get bolder and she stroked her head, trying to stop her.  
  
“What do you want for breakfast?” Clarke asked, shortness of breath and flushed cheeks.  
  
“Mmh pancakes.” Lexa sighed. “With blueberries.”   
  
“And pancakes are then.” she whispered, but when Lexa did not move from her legs, she laughed. “In order to prepare breakfast, you have to release me.” she pointed out.  
  
“What can I say? Your thighs are comfortable.” then without adding anything else, she slipped off, climbing along Clarke's body to kiss her again.  
  
“Lexa...”  
  
“Do your magic, Sailor Moon.” she teased her before rolling to the side.  
  
Clarke gave her another kiss before slipping out of bed and grabbing a t-shirt. Lexa watched her move around the room and smiled, plotting with her eyes the outline of the body that drove her crazy, before sighing with happiness when Clarke left the room ready to prepare breakfast. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes, enjoying Clarke's smell on the pillow, before getting out to wear her underwear and stretch. She walked to the bathroom to get dressed and brush her teeth, smiling when she heard Clarke singing from the other room.  
  
Lexa had the impression that that day would be a wonderful day.  
  
  
  
When the phone began to ring, Clarke was distracted by breakfast preparation but nevertheless she had been able to save the pancakes and answer the important call. Her boss had asked if she was willing to cover another employee's shift and as Clarke could not wait to get rid of that job, to be able to concentrate completely on photography, she understood that she had to keep that job for another month or two.   
  
“I can be there in an hour.” she said, the phone stuck between shoulder and ear, while she was leaning the plate on the table. “Can you handle it for an hour? Okay, well, see you later.” she closed the call without adding anything else.  
  
She glanced at the clock attached to the wall and sighed: If she hurried, she would be able to go to the store and do some grocery. That unexpected shift had just changed all the plans she had for the day, but she needed that job while she was trying to settle things with the investors. She heard Lexa's presence in the room, she gave her a distracted look as she leaned over to fill two cups of coffee, ready to enjoy breakfast in her company.   
  
“You will not believe it, Mr. Anderson has called me to ask me to cover a shift, can you believe it? On my free day.” Clarke said, shaking her head. “As far as I'm not happy about it, I accepted.” she arranged everything on the table and when her eyes crossed Lexa's, she was confused in seeing the coldness in her green irises. “Is everything okay?” she asked worried.  
  
The only answer she received was a parcel of photos that Lexa throbbed angrily on the table and Clarke immediately realized what it was.  
  
“What does it mean?”  
  
“I can explain.” It was the first thing Clarke said.  
  
“I really hope so.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence and Clarke felt as if she could not formulate any meaningful sentence. There was an explanation for those photos, but at that moment Lexa's cold and angry eyes were the only thing she could focus on.  
  
“It happened.” she simply managed to say. “I was trying a new camera and-”   
  
“And did you think it would be nice to take pictures while we were having sex?!” Lexa asked angrily.  
  
“No, of course not!” Clarke defended herself. “It happened, I was trying the new camera and it happened, it was not my intention.”  
  
“It is not a single photo, Clarke!” she exclaimed, pointing at the photos on the table and when Clarke did not answer, she shook her head. “I have to get out of here.” she murmured.  
  
Clarke immediately realized what was going on, she approached the girl quickly, eager to explain herself, but she realized that Lexa had already reached the front door. “Lexa, wait.” she paused as she saw the girl’s sadness. Lexa stared at her for a long time, then she shook her head again with regret. “Lexa, please...”  
  
The only answer she received was the door that closed with a thud.  
  
  
****  
  
Four days had passed since Lexa left her house without even a word and Clarke was literally crawling. She had tried to knock on her door but no one had responded and when she noticed the silence coming from the apartment, Clarke realized that probably the girl had not returned from that famous day.  
  
She had tried to call her, she sent her texts asking to let her explain but Lexa seemed to have disappeared. Clarke had thrown herself into work, in a vague attempt to keep her mind busy but it was not enough. Whenever she came back to her apartment, memories of her nights spent with Lexa came back to her mind.  
  
She sighed finishing her beer and walked around the room, considering her options. The only thing she knew for sure was that she did not want to stay in that apartment, she needed a fresh air. She clenched her jaw and, despite the tiredness of her long working day, she grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the chair and wore it.

While she was checking to have money in the wallet, her attention was drawn to something and her jaw clenched even more seeing the girl who was always in her mind with another girl and she felt her heart tighten in a vice. She closed her eyes for a second and beat her fist on the glass.  
  
She had ruined everything.   
  
  
  
Lexa finished to put the dishes while Raven tossed the empty containers of Chinese food into the trash. It had been a rather silent dinner, not that Lexa had spoken much after knocking on Raven's door asking to spend a couple of days with her. Raven had not asked her what the problem was, she offered her the couch for as long as she needed, aware that the problem had something to do with Clarke.  
  
“It was not necessary for you to stay for dinner.” Lexa said, breaking the silence.  
  
“It's not a problem, Lexa, I love Chinese food you know it and I love your company.”   
  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you for a few nights, Raven.” she murmured. “I could not call my sister, I asked her to pay for the rent, if I had asked her to sleep on her couch for a few nights, she would probably threw me out of the window.”  
  
Raven leaned her hand over her shoulder and squeezed her to reassure her. “It was a pleasure and I'm here for you.”  
  
Lexa smiled. “Do you want a glass of wine?” she asked and when the girl nodded, Lexa motioned for her to sit in the living room.  
  
She took her time and she served two glasses, before reaching Raven on the couch. They sipped the wine for a few minutes in silence, Lexa eager to think of something else and Raven respectful of her barriers. When the girl knocked on her door, Raven had let her go inside without questions, she knew immediately that whatever had happened, Clarke was involved. It took a couple of days for Lexa to feel comfortable enough to tell her what had happened and Raven could just give her some advice and make the sofa ready. So again, Raven did not say a word, she put the glass on the coffee table and let Lexa rest her head on her shoulder.   
  
“Do you want to watch something?” Lexa asked.  
  
“I'd love to know what's going on in your head.” Raven murmured. “I know the thought of being here does not make you feel very good, but you cannot run away forever.”  
  
Lexa mumbled something hiding the head in her neck, making Raven giggle. “I'm not sure If I want to talk to her.” she finally looked at her. “I'm not sure I'd like what Clarke has to say.”  
  
“You cannot know what she has to say.” Raven pointed out.

“Maybe I should change my apartment.” Lexa murmured, rising to sit down. “Yes, changing the apartment is a good idea!”  
  
Raven laughed. “Oh come on, Lexa! I'm sure she has an explanation that makes sense, why don’t you give her the benefit of the doubt?”  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip at those words. Raven was right and she knew it well, the fact that Clarke had tried to call her several times, leaving her voice messages and sending texts, made her understand her wish to explain the situation. But Lexa had felt violated and even betrayed.  If Clarke had asked her permission, as she had done for the other photos, Lexa would have been more than happy to say yes to photograph her in such an intimate situation but the fact that she had hidden it made the situation worse.  
  
“You should talk to her.” Raven said. “And if you do not like what she has to say, well, then you can leave this apartment and stay on my couch for as long as you need it.”   
  
“Raven...” she sighed softly, taking another sip of wine and shaking her head.  
  
“Lexa, talk to her.” she said again, taking her chin between her fingers and forcing Lexa to look at her. “Clarke makes you happy, I can feel it, do not let fear ruin your relationship, talk to her. She cares about you and you know it.”  
  
“Maybe... I could send her a text.” Lexa said and jumped when Raven shook her head.  
  
“No, no, no more texts. Now, I'll finish my wine.” she began. “You will go and give yourself a refresh, then you greet me at the door and you will go to Clarke to talk to her.” Lexa tried to protest, but Raven put her finger on her lips. “Come on, move your ass!”  
  
When Raven saw that Lexa did not seem willing to do as she had been commanded, she drank the rest of the wine in a sip and forced her to stand up, pushing her into the bathroom without any grace, earning only a grunt in response.

  
***  
  
  
She had done nothing but think about Lexa and the way she had left her house. Clarke's heart jumped into her throat when she saw the sleeping girl sitting in front of her door. From her position she could clearly see the little pout on Lexa's lips and she sighed.  
  
God, she missed her.  
  
She could not explain why, but in addition to the desire to clarify the misunderstanding, in all those four days Clarke had felt as if she missed something and that something was decisively Lexa. She approached the girl, holding back the caress she wanted to give her, so she just touched her elbow trying to wake her up.  
  
“Lexa...” she murmured softly, her voice hoarse from all the alcohol she had drunk.   
  
When her eyes crossed the green that had obsessed her for months, Clarke felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
“Clarke... you're back.” Lexa whispered, rubbing her eyes and stood up. “What time is it?  
  
“Two in the morning.” she said softly, putting the key in the lock.  
  
When the door opened, Clarke stared at her for a long moment, undecided about what to do, when she saw the hopeful look on Lexa's face, she stepped aside to let her pass. She was not sure of being in the right conditions for a confrontation, but if Lexa was there to talk, Clarke would do her best to be a participant in the conversation.  
  
“I know it's late.” Lexa began clearing her throat. “But you were not in the house and-”  
  
“Don't worry.” Clarke reassured her, making her sign of sitting and taking her seat.  
  
“I think I'm ready to hear your explanation.” she muttered, looking down. “I needed a few days, but I'm ready now.”  
  
Clarke stared at her for a long time, delighting herself in her wonderful face and all the details she could see in the darkness of the room.  
  
“I'm sorry.” it was the first thing Clarke said after a long moment of silence. “As I told you, it wasn't my intention, I was trying my new Go Pro and I put the camera on the dresser when you came in.” she explained, playing with the keys she had in her hand. “It wasn't even my intention to record us, it just... happened but when I realized it, well, they were really good and I put them on my computer.”  
  
She could not look up to see Lexa's reactions, she was aware that her behavior was not the best, that she should have told Lexa but it was not an omission, she just didn't think about it.  
  
“And I know I should have told you but I was very busy and I didn't think about it, but I never thought for a moment to get them out of my studio, Lexa.” she said finally looking at her. “They were not for the exhibit and I would have shown them to you, it just... slipped out my mind.”   
  
When Lexa did not seem willing to answer, Clarke sighed heavily, leaving the keys down on the table with a thud.  
  
“You really would not have let them out of your studio?” she asked and when Clarke nodded, she continued. “Like the ones you took for your first show?” she asked, earning another nod. “You never told me why you did not hang my photos that time...”  
  
Clarke bit her lower lip: she knew that sooner or later that question would come, she was surprised that Lexa had not asked her before. If Clarke wanted that relationship to work, she knew she had to put all the cards on the table.  
  
“I should have but when I printed them I did not want to include them.”she said, looking at her intently. “They were too... personal.”   
  
“Personal?” Lexa asked confused.  
  
“I was not joking when I told you that you are the perfect fantasy of my artist soul, Lexa.” Clarke told her, showing Lexa her vulnerability for the first time. “And the idea that someone else could see your perfection was unacceptable to me, like I was jealous, so I kept them just for me.”   
  
“Do you still have them?” Lexa said in one breath, watching her nod. “Show me.” she begged. “I'm curious to know how your eyes see me.”  
  
Clarke gave her the brightest smile Lexa had ever seen, as she dropped the keys on the table and stood up, walking toward the dark room. With her trembling hands, thrilled to show her what she was jealously keeping, Clarke dropped the cloth that had been placed against the wall and Lexa's mouth opened in surprise. She was everywhere.   
  
She was in Clarke's pictures, the ones she had taken the previous month.

She was painted in the canvases.

She was drawn in sketches.   
  
 _Her... just her.  
  
_ “I know it may sound weird and... well, weird, but that's what it means to me. The perfect fantasy of my artist soul.” Clarke said pointing at the wall. “Because when I hold my camera and take pictures, I feel powerful, like I'm able to understand the beauty and the nature. But then, when I stop, I feel the uncontrollable desire to start again, otherwise I feel empty.” she said with a trembling voice. “But when I'm with you... when I'm with you, Lexa, I feel good, I feel everything more intensely, more strongly.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, unable to understand completely.  
  
“When I look at you, I always feel this irrepressible desire to touch you, always, even a little. Like if I touch you, you would allow me to understand your secrets and that pleases me, at least for the moment.” she murmured. “When I touch you, even when we make love, it's like I'm taking pictures of you continuously and you let me understand the meaning of your beauty, of life and above all, why art has chosen me.”  
  
“Clarke...”  
  
“You make me feel alive, Lexa. There is no part of your body that I do not like, I like it all and I would spend hours, days, months taking pictures of you just to be able to feel that way.”   
  
Clarke closed her eyes, a bit because she was not ready to see Lexa's gaze, a little to try to stop the room from spinning, she also heard her head pounding. Supporting that conversation in that state was not the best move but without a bit of fluid courage, she would never allow her defenses to fall enough to confess to Lexa everything she had kept inside of her. She was surprised to feel Lexa's lips lean tenderly on the corner of her mouth, forcing her to blink a couple of times to look at her, being swallowed up by that amazing green.  
  
“Thank you for explaining it to me.” Lexa whispered to her. “We still have things to talk about and fix, especially after what happened.” she said pointing at the pictures.  
  
“I'm so sorry, Lexa...” Clarke murmured, closing her eyes. “I should have told you, I'm so-”  
  
“Shhh... it's alright, let's talk about it tomorrow, now let me take you to bed and take care of your hangover.”  
  
Clarke smiled and nodded, she took Lexa's hand and allowed the girl to take her to the room. The rest of the conversation could wait, for the moment she needed the world to stop spinning.  
  
  
****  
  
When Clarke woke up a few hours later, she was alone, the place beside her was cold and empty, sign that probably Lexa had long gone, even though Clarke was not sure she had been sleeping with her. She turned into the bed, hiding her face in the pillow, sighing, feeling her mouth mingled and hearing a rock concert in her head. When she looked up, she smiled as she saw aspirin and a bottle of water on the bedside table. She sat right to take two pills, before staring at the clock for a long time before slipping under the covers again.  
  
She had no intention of going to work that day.

  
  
Lexa put her keys on the coffee table, noticing the quiet and dark apartment, wondering if Clarke had gotten up to go to work. She quickly removed her shoes and jacket, going to the bedroom and she smiled when she saw the figure still sleeping between the sheets. Even from her position she could see the damp hair and the dish abandoned on the bedside table, a sign that Clarke had the strength to take a shower and cook something for herself.   
  
She decided to let her sleep and her eyes were attracted by the door of the dark room that had been left ajar, bringing her to cross the door. Returning to see Clarke's work that portrayed her was strange just like the previous night but Lexa could feel a kind of pride in her sight inside her. The thought of being constantly in Clarke's mind made her happy and the girl's talent was undeniable.   
  
She was aware that they still had much to talk about, that even though Clarke had not taken those photos in bad faith, Lexa could not deny to be upset for that omission. She believed Clarke's words, she knew she would never make those photos public but she should have talked to her. Clarke had taken photos of Lexa in many ways and Lexa had dropped her embarrassment shooting after shooting, so the thought of being immortalized in that way was not a problem, but she would have preferred Clarke to tell her.   
  
It was just that the issue: omission, but it was something they could work on and they would do it, she was sure of it.   
  
She walked into the room, touching some photos with the tip of the fingers, pausing to look at the sketch of her lips on one of the papers, smiling at the impeccable way they had been reproduced. She kept abducting herself from all Clarke's work and she also found a few shoots of Octavia and Niylah but her eyes were attracted to something in particular: Clarke's camera. A smile painted on her lips as she made her decision.   
  
Clarke was not the only one to have an artist soul and even Lexa was able to play.  
  
  
  
Clarke sighed when she felt something wet touch her back, making her shiver and hide her head more in the pillow. She had spent almost all day in bed except for the shower and the sandwich, before taking another couple of pills for her headache. She smiled slightly when she realized what was disturbing her sleep and she bit the lower lip when a pair of lips closed on her collarbone, sucking hard. She felt much better, after a long night of sleep, and Lexa's lips were so soft and hot along her spine, even through the shirt she was wearing. Clarke groaned as Lexa's teeth grazed her back, making her shiver.  
  
“Turn around...” Lexa whispered in her ear hoarsely.  
  
Clarke rolled to her side and blinked, finding Lexa kneeling at the end of the bed, a mischievous smile on her lips and _her_ camera around the neck.  
  
“How do you feel?” Lexa asked.  
  
“Better.” Clarke said, watching more and more intrigued.  
  
“Your head?”  
  
“I'm fine, Lexa.” she assured her.  
  
Her eyes were on the camera: Clarke did not allow anyone to use it but she had the impression that there was an explanation for that.  
  
“Good, I'm glad.” she murmured.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time, until Clarke raised an eyebrow, sitting on the bed, noticing the amused light in Lexa's eyes.  
  
“Good morning, Miss Griffin. I'm Lexa Woods, I hope you do not mind to start with a few shots.”  
  
An amused smile was painted on her lips. “No, I'm not sorry at all, Miss Woods.”  
  
“Then maybe you should shake your hair off your face.” Lexa murmured, taking the camera to the face, watching the girl's movements and taking a couple of photos. “Now you can take off your shirt, Miss Griffin... _slowly.”  
  
_ Clarke clutched the edge of the shirt between her fingers before removing it with a slow – _oh, so slow –_ movement, biting her lower lip and letting her hair fall on her shoulders. Lexa shot another picture, feeling her heart beat in her ears and she wondered if that was the feeling that Clarke felt every time her finger rested on the button. Lexa's eyes sank onto the naked chest and she bit her lips at the memory of how that breast appeared wonderful in her hands every time she touched it. She made her sign of getting closer and Clarke crawled to the edge of the bed, her breast swinging at each movement.  
  
And Lexa shot again.  
  
“I think you should take off your trousers, Miss Griffin.”  
  
“You can call me Clarke.” she murmured, rising slightly to take off her trousers, revealing a pair of green culottes.  
  
“Turn to the side.” Lexa commanded.  
  
Still kneeling, Clarke moved away to the side and Lexa took a picture of the curve of her ass wrapped in the lace. Without saying anything else, Clarke settled in the middle of the bed, back toward Lexa, looking over her shoulder, so she could look at her.  
  
Lexa found herself breathless and with her trembling finger she took a couple of photos. “Move your hair and drop them on your back.” she murmured. “God, Clarke, you're breathtaking.”  
  
Clarke smiled at her over her shoulder, doing as required and leaving her blonde curls slip in small waves on her bare skin, before moving her hips in Lexa's direction.  
  
“Is this how you feel every time?” Lexa asked breathlessly.  
  
“Like what?” Clarke asked confuse.  
  
“Like you're making something beautiful, like you own the person.” she said and when Clarke nodded, she continued. “Come to the edge of the bed.”  
  
Clarke executed the command and crawled toward her. This time not on her knees, she pointed her knees on the mattress and she raised her torso so that she was just a few inches away from Lexa's face.  
  
“Cup your breast.” she whispered. When Clarke's hands closed on her breast, the girl struggled to hold the groan when her own fingers touched her nipples. “Keep touching them... slowly.” she whispered.  
  
“Lexa...” Clarke gasped, tapping her nipples with her finger. “You do not know how much I wish they were yours finger... your mouth," she muttered, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes.  
  
And Lexa gave up, she just shot another couple of photos of her breast and finally surrendered.  
  
“Lie down on the bed.” Lexa said firmly, watching the girl do as she had ordered.  
  
Clarke stared at her for a long time and Lexa leaned the camera on the bedside table, taking a few steps back to the center of the room. Lexa's hands quickly reached the buttons of her shirt, slipping one by one slowly, allowing Clarke to look at every inch of her skin.  
  
“Are you ready, Miss Griffin?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, slipping the shirt over her shoulder  
  
“ _God, yes._..”  
  
Lexa smiled: if Clarke wanted to play, she was ready to do the same but this time, she was the one to set up the rules.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual:
> 
> The update will be weekly, but I could update in a week and a half, depends on my work :)
> 
> If you want to send me some prompt or ask me some questions, write me here: http://malikamanu.tumblr.com/


	6. Chpater 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally in the end!

**Secret Guilty Pleasure**   
  
**Chapter 6**

 

 

Lexa opened the door of the house, pulling off her shoes, her bag and her jacket in one movement, before throwing the keys on the entrance cabinet. From her position she could clearly hear the music coming from the other room and as she crossed the living room, a brilliant smile curled her lips.

She was euphoric.

The grueling hours spent in the library, on her books, the preparation and all the effort to prepare herself for that interview had paid off. She had got the internship that her university had offered with one of the publishing houses they affiliated with and she could not wait to tell her girlfriend.

Yes, her girlfriend. It was so strange to think about that, especially after the turbulent start they had but after six months of stable relationship, she could finally claim that she and Clarke Griffin were a couple. Lexa had learned so much about the girl, they had talked a lot to each other: they went out for dates and Clarke had wooed her with flowers and romantic words, making her feel the luckiest girl in the world.

She followed the music down to the darkroom and when she put her head inside she was not surprised to find Clarke immersed in her work, a pencil hanging from her lips and her eyes on the photographs in front of her.

When Clarke had turned twenty-eight years old a few months earlier, she laughed at her sadly announcing her that she was beginning to think about retiring and trying to build a more stable career. Lexa had tried to protest, to remind her that this was her dream and she did not have to give up, but Clarke had told her to be tired of running toward that dream that seemed just smoke. Unexpectedly, an investor had contacted her, finally giving her the opportunity she had long waited for. The opening of her gallery would take place in a couple of weeks, causing Clarke to work day and night so that everything could be perfect.

Lexa was damn proud of the both of them, in just six months they had made great progress and she could only be happy. Without saying a word, she slipped her arms around Clarke's waist, squeezing her, earning a small sigh, before she turned to look at her intensely.

“Good evening to you.” Clarke smiled, rubbing her nose against hers. “How did it go?”

“I got the place.” she murmured with a brilliant smile.

“I did not even doubt it for a minute!” Clarke said happily, leaning against the table behind her. “I knew you would have the job, that essay was amazing!” she tied her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled her to kiss her gently. “I'm so proud of you.” she whispered.

Lexa returned the kiss, caressing her back with her fingertips and crushing her against her chest, ripping from Clarke's lips a small moan. “What about trying to make love with the new intern of the fleimkepa editor?” she asked in a hoarse voice, going down to kiss her neck, biting it and smiling when she saw her shiver.

“I'd be more than happy...” Clarke said. “But I've got a lot of work to finish – oh.” the sentence stuck in half when the girl's hands slipped under the shirt and went looking for her breasts. “Lexa...”

“You can finish after...” she murmured with persuasion. “I want you.”

“I always want you, you know that.” Clarke said. “But I have-”

"Let me take care of you" she continued as her fingers went looking for the jeans button.

Lexa unfastened them with a raised eyebrow, before kneeling and smiling, seeing Clarke open her thighs, as she ran her jeans along her legs. When she placed her lips on that treasure still covered by the underwear, Clarke bit her lower lip and put the fingers in Lexa's hair as she threw the head back.

Work could definitely wait.

  
***

  
“Come on, Lexa!” Raven cried out of the living room, leaning against the couch. “We're going to eat something, not to the coronation of the new queen of England!”

“I'll probably become old before they can crown a new queen!” that was the only answer Lexa gave her.

But when the girl did not make her appearance, Raven found herself sighing deeply, surrendering to the evidence that they would not leave the apartment very soon. Since Lexa had started to work at the publishing house and her relationship with Clarke had continued to go great, their meetings had diminished, even disappearing. She was surprised when she saw the text Lexa sent her asking her if she would go out for dinner with her on Friday night. Raven had accepted without any thoughts; she could not wait to spend some time with Lexa, chatting in front of a glass of wine.

“ _Lexaaaaaaaa._ ” she complained loudly, considering to get up and drag her out of the room, whether she was ready or not.

“I came back late from work and I did not get ready in time, Rav!” Lexa replied. “Give me two more minutes!”

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up to lower her legs, making her eyes wander in that apartment that was always neat and clean but at that moment it seemed like a battlefield. She was aware that Lexa and Clarke - though they would never admit it - were living together and it was clear from the way the apartment was reduced, witnessing that the girl was just there to change clothes and study. She grabbed one of the books Lexa had left open on the large sitting-room table, reading the footnotes, smiling in seeing the clear and well-read calligraphy. She jumped when the front door opened and she turned, almost sure to cross Clarke's blue eyes.

“Lex!”

Raven observed one of the most attractive women she had ever seen heading to the living room and she raised an eyebrow to know who that beauty was.

“I cannot believe you can let Clarke do those photos again.” she continued, pulling off her jacket and throwing it carelessly on the chair. “Lexa?”

There was a long moment of silence in which Raven stood apart, observing the woman with interest and wondering to which demon she had sold her soul to have such pronounced cheekbones, smiling when Lexa emerged from her room.

“Anya?” she asked confused, taking a few steps in the living room. “What are you doing here?”

“You never gave my black shirt back, I have a date tonight and that.” she said, pointing to the shirt that her sister was clearly wearing. “It's my lucky shirt, I need it, so please take it off.”

Lexa tried to talk but Anya shook her head and began to loosen her buttons quickly, careless of Raven's presence in the room and the fact that Lexa was ready to go out.

“But Anya!” she said indignantly.

“Buy your own shirt!” she shuddered and slid over her shoulders.

“Then? Does Clarke still make those dirty photos?” she asked amused.

“Of course, it's her job.” Lexa said. “And they're not dirty, they're just pictures!” she slapped her hand, trying to keep her away, without success.

“Because I just spent two minutes in the elevator with one of the sexiest girls I've ever had the pleasure of seeing and she disappeared in Clarke's apartment.” she said.

“I would never leave her with such a woman, naked and ready to be photographed while she touches herself while my girlfrie-”

In that moment Anya realized that there was another person, she turned slightly and she blinked a couple of times seeing the girl in front of her.

“Oh, do not mind me.” Raven muttered amused. “I want to know all about this wonderful goddess you met in the elevator.”

Lexa let out a little laugh, leaning the shirt on her sister's shoulder, who seemed to be banging to look at her friend and she shook her head before closing Anya's mouth with amusement.

“I did not think I'd do this to people.” she laughed, taking a few steps toward her to take her hand. “I'm Raven.”

Anya protruded to shake hands with a secure grip. “I think I have to retract, you're the sexiest girl I've ever had the pleasure to see.” she muttered, staring at her intensely. “I'm Anya.”

“My sister.” Lexa added. “And she was just leaving.”

“I'm sure she no longer wants to leave.” Raven laughed. “You look like a very interesting person.”

Anya smiled at her charmingly and Lexa rolled her eyes, finding everything strange. She and Raven had had sex for a long time; it was quite bizarre that her sister started flirting with Raven, especially in her presence.

“Anya, we have plans for the evening.” Lexa said, putting a hand on her back. “And you have a date, so now that you've got your shirt I think you should-”

“I can cancel.” Anya said quickly moving away from her touch. “I would die to be able to join you both.”

When she saw Raven point to her sister with a fascinating smile, Lexa realized she could not win that battle and gave up, heading to her room. “I'll be back soon, be good!”

She did not notice the accomplice look that the two turned to each other as soon as she disappeared into the bedroom.

  
****

  
Clarke ran a hand over her forehead and sighed with satisfaction seeing that everything seemed to be ready for the big night. It’s been some tiring weeks but the gallery, her gallery, was finally ready for the great inauguration. Although she was standing in the middle of the room, Clarke could not believe it yet. It took years of sacrifices but finally she managed to have her own name printed on the door of a place that belonged only to her. She smiled as she walked into the big room, watching the pictures hanging on the walls, passing her fingers on the frames, dying for the desire she felt to start resetting them differently. She was aware that if she had started she would not have stopped.

She jumped when a hand leaned on her shoulder, drawing her attention and she smiled seeing Roan staring at her with sweetness. “They are perfect, Clarke.” he said, pointing to the wall. “And if you start reversing the order of the photos, you will be late for your own inauguration.”

“And seeing how hard we've worked to respect the deadlines, I would say that you go home to change your clothes.” Niylah interjected, smiling at her. “And I'm sure your sexy girlfriend is waiting for you at home, dying to see your hard work.” she said.

Clarke rolled her eyes but she knew perfectly well that the girl was only knocking her around for the sake of teasing and she was certain of it when she approached her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“You're just jealous.” she pointed out giving her a shove.

“Obviously I'm jealous, have you seen your girlfriend?”

Clarke's eyes widened making them both laugh and Niylah gave her a kiss on her cheek, trying to clear the pout that had formed on her lips.

“You're not so bad either.” she assured her.

Clarke shrugged off her arm, putting a little distance between their bodies and staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “I'm not that bad, uh?”

“You're super sexy and you know it, now do not brag about.” Roan said amused. “We are all still grieving because someone has managed to have you all for herself.”

“Oh, shut up!” Clarke shouted, giving him a playful punch on his shoulder.

Clarke knew that both were teasing her in a friendly way, but they were genuinely happy for her relationship. When Clarke had interrupted all the encounters outside the workplace, she feared that the two would close their relationships, but she had been surprised. Their friendship had been much more important than their physical relationship and Clarke had been happy with it and this made her understand how much Roan and Niylah were great people. They had offered to help to set up the exhibition for the inauguration, doing nothing but making fun for the way her eyes sparkled with emotion in Lexa's presence.

“Are you worried?” Niylah asked when she saw the photographer bite her lower lip. “You're the star tonight, everything will be fine, Clarke.” she assured her smiling.

“Mr. Porter made a great investment, he will not be disappointed.” Roan added. “You have a great talent, Clarke, I'm proud of you.”

Clarke smiled at that compliment and she could not stop herself from blushing, but before she could disagree, she felt the phone vibrate into her jeans pocket. She took it and noting the text that Lexa had sent her, she let out a small laugh, shaking her head.

“I'd better go.” she said, putting away the phone. “I have t-”

“Lexa is waiting for you. Don't make the princess wait too long.” Niylah said.

The only answer Clarke felt obliged to give her was her middle finger.

  
****

  
Clarke had never felt happier or more complete in her life. After going home, she had changed into her dress and waited for Lexa to get ready, she had returned to the gallery.

_Her gallery._

When her eyes were pointing to the name on the door, a happy smile had painted on her lips. Her dream had come true, all she had worked for was finally accomplished. But after crossing the threshold she had not been able to prevent her heart from beating wildly.

The evening continued, people began to crowd the gallery in no time and the silence of the walls was filled with chatter, champagne and happiness. Clarke had entertained guests, she had drank, laughed and had even sold some of her works. Despite the happiness, the crowd had become too much for her and after leaving Lexa in the company of her sister and Raven, she had retired into the solitude of the balcony that looked across the gallery. Clarke had observed people make their way into the room, commenting and sipping champagne from the glasses, until her girlfriend had reached her some time later.

Hearing Lexa's hands run frantically along her body and feeling her mouth lick and bite every inch of skin available were not how Clarke had imagined that her evening would end.  
  
“Lexa...” Clarke murmured putting her fingers in her hair, while the girl's tongue passed, tight and wet, along the valley of her breasts. “How much did you drink?” she asked amused, feeling her growl against her chest.

“I'm not drunk.” Lexa whispered.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

Lexa nodded. “I'm just so proud of you and I want to see how it feels like to make love to the owner of a photo gallery.” she whispered hoarsely.

“Here?” Clarke asked, unable to restrain her heart from beginning to beat faster.

Lexa was not a person who let herself go that way out of the bedroom but God when she did it... Clarke turned her head to look downstairs, trying to make sure they were still away from prying eyes, before looking back at the girl who was biting her naked skin.

“Here.” she murmured. “And inside the cab and at home...” Lexa continued mischievously. Clarke bit her lower lip and let out a little moan when the girl's hands grabbed her ass. “But if you're so worried that someone can see you then... be silent.”

Without further words, Lexa closed her mouth with a passionate kiss, smiling when she heard Clarke moan on her lips. Lexa's hands began to run along her whole body, lifting the dress with her, feeling, even from that distance, how wet and eager for her touch Clarke was.

“You're already so wet.” she sighed on her lips, moving her fingertips along the wet underwear.

“Lexa...”

Lexa did not reply: holding her dress with one hand, she turned her around, crushing her against the railing so that her face was facing the crowd of people who were drinking and chatting downstairs. Clarke sighed at the feeling she could feel against her back: the muscles of Lexa's body, the slight curve of her little breasts and her mouth on the back of the neck that was causing shivers down her spine.

Clarke had never been more turned on in her entire life and the idea of being caught made everything much more intriguing and sensual. She closed her eyes, leaning forward, responding to the slight pressure of Lexa's hands, while one of her thighs pressed between her own legs, rubbed directly on her sex and made her moan silently.

“Be a good girl and be silent.” Lexa murmured against her ear, close enough to allow Clarke to feel her warm breath. “You will not want to make some noise and let your guests see you bent over the balcony, your dress over the hips and my fingers inside you.” she continued.

Lexa put a hand on her back to bend her down more, making her raise her hips. In that motion, Lexa rubbed her thigh harder against Clarke’s sex, causing her to bite her lip harder to avoid moaning.

“Or maybe that's what you want.” Lexa said amused, lifting her dress more on her hips and pushing Clarke’s underwear along her legs.

Clarke closed her eyes, biting her lips, while Lexa began a slow and cruel movement around her clit. Long, tapered fingers began to caress her, they headed towards her entrance only to tease her, forcing her to tighten the railing, her body trembling with need.

“Keep looking down.” she ordered. “Look at them.. they are admiring your work and praising your skill, while you're trying to stop the groans that my fingers coming in and out of you are provoking...”

“Lexa...” she muttered in broken voice.

“Do you want it?” she saw her nodding with conviction. “Tell me.”

“I want you inside me!” she said with a little sob. “Please, I-”

At those words two fingers made their way into her and Clarke stifled the scream that was about to escape. When Lexa pushed back, she leaned over her shoulder to make sure Clarke's eyes were open before pushing again, starting a slow rocking. Clarke could not believe what was happening, and she would have lied if she had said she did not find Lexa's behavior tremendously erotic. It was incredibly exciting the idea that the guests downstairs could look up and see her: her red face, shortness of breath, her dress rolled up on her hips and the way she was completely offering herself to Lexa, allowing her to do that.

“Lexa...” she sighed, clutching the railing with force, pushing her hips back to meet her thrusts. “Slow down or I... fuck.”

Lexa did not seem willing to slow down: she continued to push, while her free hand left Clarke's side to reach her mouth. She put two fingers on Clarke's lips and smiled when she saw her suck them, muffling the noises she seemed unable to stop.

“Better” she asked amused.

Clarke could only moan, fortunately the sound came out choked, while a lust of desire dripped on Lexa's fingers. With the girl's hand choking her screams, Clarke pushed her hips backward and squeezed her inner muscles, making Lexa understand that she could start moving again.

With the first push, Lexa crushed her more against the railing.

With the second push, Clarke yelled on the fingers in her mouth, not even trying to stay quiet.

With the third push, her inner muscles began to throb, leading her on the brink of the orgasm.

After that Clarke lost the count: all she could do was abandon herself to the deep and fast thrusts, while color started to flash in front of her closed eyes.

“Oh God, Clarke.” Lexa panted in the curve of her neck, keeping pushing faster and faster. “You're so damn tight.” she groaned when Clarke desperately sucked her fingers to avoid screaming and her own center rubbed against the girl's ass. “Keep looking down.” she ordered. “And keep sucking my fingers.”

And Clarke did it because she was afraid she would break into a million pieces if she didn't. She blinked as she pushed her hips back, sighing when she heard Lexa growl in her ear at the feeling of Clarke's ass rubbing against her center.

“Clarke, fuck!”

“Shh...” she whispered, slipping Lexa's fingers out of her mouth. “We don't want someone to hear us, right?” she asked amused.

At those words Lexa increased her thrust, rubbing more vigorously against Clarke's ass, not worried about appearing desperate for releasing almost as Clarke.

“Come with me, Lexa, I know you like it, come with me.” she commanded in broken voice.

“Oh god...”Lexa's lips closed on her exposed shoulder.

Lexa pushed another couple of times and Clarke found herself choking a cry, while her inner muscles sucked the fingers inside of her. Lexa came with her, sucking the skin of her shoulder to prevent from being heard. Lexa slipped along her back, panting and sweating, whispering sweet words into her ear and Clarke could not stop smiling. Just a few minutes before, Lexa was pushing inside her forcefully, whispering things that she would never have said in a normal context, demanding her obedience, and now... Clarke sighed, feeling those wonderful fingers slipping out of her, giving her the opportunity to turn around and hugging her.

Lexa hid the head in her neck, murmuring something, kissing her skin with reverence and making her giggle. “I didn't hear you, my love.”

Lexa did not lift her head, she just spoke louder. “You smell good.”

“In this moment I smell of sex.” Clarke teased her, scratching her neck. “And you.”

“Mmmh... the best combination.” Lexa answered with a smile, then she raised her head, eyes full of concern. “Are you okay? I was not too rough, wasn’t I?” she asked in a voice that was so different from the one she used a few moments before. “It's not my custom to lose control like this and-”

“I'm fine, Lexa.” Clarke said.

It had been different, out of their normal patterns but lately Lexa was becoming aware of her sensuality and how sex could be good if explored with the right person.

“I'm more than fine.” she murmured, kissing her tenderly. “I was surprised that you wanted to do it here, but it was amazing.”

Lexa sighed relieved but her cheeks were red. “Oh God, I'm so sorry I got caught into the moment.”

“It did not seem you were sorry a few minutes ago.” Clarke teased her.

“Clarke...” she murmured, hiding the head in her neck again. “The things I said... Do not look at me for a whole year, please.”

Clarke smiled softly stroking her back. “I did not mind, Lexa. It was sensual and it was with you, I could not ask for anything better.” she murmured.

The girl groaned in her neck, giving her a small kiss. “I'm sure it is the dress: it made my wild side want to come out to play.”

“I chose it for you.” Clarke confessed, kissing her ear. “But I did not think it could have this effect.”

“You have no idea what effect you have on me, Clarke. You make me want to do things that...” Lexa's mouth began to peel, biting and sucking her skin. “I do not know how it is possible, but you always manage to make me lose control.”

Clarke smiled mischievously. “I know and that's why it is sexy.” she pointed out, her nails scratching Lexa's back through her shirt. “I'm lucky to have you, because you're cute and sweet when we're among people, but sexy and demanding when we're alone. And I can have both versions in my bed.”

Lexa did not answer, she smiled on her skin, tracing a path from her neck to her lips, kissing it sweetly. They stayed that way for a long time, until Clarke leaned to press her forehead on Lexa's, sighing with happiness.

“We still have an hour before we can go home.” she sighed. “But I cannot wait to go. If you think this dress is beautiful, wait to see it on the bedroom floor.”

Then, without adding a word, she closed her mouth again with hers, swallowing Lexa's appreciation groan.  
  
****

Clarke let out a noisy groan, leaning her head on the table in front of her, shocked to have found two new models, but no one was able to be her assistant. She desperately needed an assistant. She needed someone to schedule her appointments, someone able to keep everything always in order. She had no luck: a lot of beautiful girls came, but none of them had the right characteristics for the position and Clarke was beginning to surrender.

The first one was Ontari and when she was sitting at the table, Clarke understood immediately, having seen her serious expression and her frown, that she was not fitted for that job but despite that thought, Clarke had led the conversation gracefully.

“What made you answer the ad?” Clarke asked curiously.

“I thought it was a simple job to do and to be honest if it wasn't for my mother that had threatened me to cut my finances if I did not find a job, probably I would not have come.” she replied.

Clarke looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she giggled, finding her rather funny. “What makes you think I'll give you the job?”

“I don't think you'll do it and that's okay.” she told her. “I can still tell my mother that I came.”

“Okay...” Clarke murmured, scrutinizing her carefully.

That girl was tremendously beautiful and despite her grumpy ways, Clarke had seen her potential and if her mother was so eager that the girl found a job, she was willing to give her one.

“We finished? Because I have a nails appointment.”

“If your mother is so eager for you to find a job, I can offer you one but not as my assistant.” Clarke told her. “I'd like to have you as a model.”

Ontari looked at her with interest for a long time. “Well, I always take off my clothes for free, nothing prevents me from doing it for money.”

Clarke frowned. “Is that a yes?” she asked confused.

“Definitely a yes. When do you want me to start?”

After Ontari it had been a succession of boys and girls, mostly university students with non-flexible schedules and Clarke had had to put them aside. That was a full time job, eight hours, five days a week. She needed someone to be her second, she could not bother to see her assistant run away because she was late for class or she asked for time off to attend an upcoming exam.

Then Echo came. When Clarke had seen her, she was left speechless by her beauty: exotic, sensual and extremely appealing. Even before the conversation began, Clarke understood she wanted her as a model because she would have given anything to be able to photograph those lips, those features, and that toned body.

“May I ask you why did you answer the ad?” she asked with curiosity.

“My probation requires me to find an honest and well paid job.” she responded with a smile. “But unfortunately, the only thing I can do is cloning credit cards but I said to myself: what the hell, I want to try.”

Clarke was struck by those words, trying to remind her once again that it was not fair to judge the book by its cover. “Oh well, it is a very underrated talent.” she said, trying not to be too impressed by this development. “So that's why you are on probation?”

Echo shook her head. “Oh, no, no, I beat a guy who touched my ass.” then she pointed to her body wrapped in a white tank top and leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. “All this goes only to who I say so.”

“Well, I can say in a totally professional tone that you have a great body.” she smiled at her before taking a sip of her coffee. “That is why I would like to offer you a job as a model and not as my assistant."

When she saw Echo frowning, Clarke realized how that sentence sounded badly and she hurried to quickly add the rest, before the girl got up and punch her in the face. She did not want to put her in trouble further with her probation.

“Not because I think you're only good for your body but because I'm convinced it would be a rematch for all those people who have tried to objectify you. And they can look at you without ever touch you.” Clarke felt the knot in the stomach melt when she saw the brilliant smile that had appeared on Echo's lips.

"When do you want me to start?"

So at the end of the day Clarke had come up with two new models, but no assistant. She sighed loudly, resigning herself to the idea of having to spend another Saturday to conduct interviews, and praying that her good star would assist her.

She was about to surrender when she saw a blonde girl approach her table, holding a folder and a hopeful expression in her hazel eyes.

“I'm not late, right?” she asked.

"No, no, please sit down," Clarke said, pointing to the free chair.

The girl took place, giving her the papers and Clarke smiled at her, beginning to read her various work experiences. She saw that she had been the secretary in a law firm for four years and then for another four years in a dental office, although it seemed that she was unemployed for almost three years.

“It's a pretty impressive curriculum, Miss...”

“Harper.” she said with a smile. “You can call me Harper.”

“Then you can call me Clarke. It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for coming.” she continued. “Can I ask you why after all this experience as secretary you had been without employment for three years and above all what brought you here today?”

“I took three years to be a mom.” she replied with a glimmer of joy in her eyes. “My baby will start school in a couple of weeks and I would not mind finding a job.”

Clarke stared at her for a long time: she looked like a woman who knew perfectly well what she wanted from her life and she gave her a sense of security she had not notified in anyone else. She asked her some questions and in half an hour they found themselves in the most varied topics and Clarke decided she was the right person for that job.

“Let me offer you something to drink.” Clarke said, standing up. “To celebrate your new job.”

“I got the job?!” Harper asked with her eyes wide.

“You've got the job done!” Clarke laughed.

  
Lexa finished talking to one of her colleagues as she walked through the doorstep of her sister’s pub, where Clarke had spent most of her afternoon doing job interviews. She had tried to send her a couple of texts but when she had not received a reply, she realized that the search had lasted longer than Clarke had expected. She greeted the boy from the other side of the phone and closed the call, as she wandered through the pub looking for some familiar heads.

Anya and Raven were talking to each other in a corner and from their body language, Lexa could clearly understand what kind of conversation they were having. When Anya had confessed to have a crush on Raven, Lexa had found the thing strange - especially for her past with Raven - but her sister had assured her that it was not a problem for her. And she had not lied: they had gone out together for four months and Lexa had never seen Anya so happy and she could not help but feel happy as well for them.

Her eyes were drawn on the back of a blonde girl that was sitting not far and a smile rose over Lexa's lips as she walked through the room. That morning she woke up without the familiar warmth of Clarke's body in the sheets and it had taken longer than she had expected to get used to the idea that she would not have seen her all day. She had missed her terribly and she could not wait to hold her to her chest and smell her hair.

“Mmhhh I missed you terribly this morning. “Lexa murmured, slipping her hands along her hips and hiding the head in her neck. “Now you have to find a way to make it up to me, Miss Griffin. And I already have some ideas in min-”

The sound of someone who cleared her throat attracted Lexa's attention and when she looked up, she found herself clashing with her girlfriend's raised eyebrow and in that moment she realized she had just groped a perfect stranger.

She suddenly pulled back, her mouth wide open and her eyes glinted when she saw that the blonde she had just clenched was not her girlfriend. “Oh my god!” she said, taking her hands to her mouth. “I'm s-so sorry, I thought you were Clarke and-”

“It's okay.” she laughed. “Given the way in which your hands seem to have got to know me, it seems necessary to introduce myself: I am Harper.”

“My new assistant.” Clarke said.

Lexa wanted to die in that moment, especially when she heard Raven laugh at her and her cheeks were immediately red, just like her ears. She would never be in Clarke's gallery again, not with Harper sitting at the entrance. It would never have happened. No.

“Lexa!” Anya called her. “There's another couple of customers who would like their beer accompanied by a dish of groped!”

Lexa put the hands on her face and without another word she disappeared, going to sit, followed by the laughter of Anya and Raven. She watched Clarke greet Harper with a handshake before she reached her, sitting beside her.

“You're adorable.” she said with a small laugh.

Lexa pouted. “I'm not adorable, I'm a molester! I just groped a complete stranger and-”

“Shhh...” Clarke murmured, stopping her words. “Kiss me, I missed you like crazy today.” she said leaping to join their lips.

The kiss grew intense in a blink and Lexa relaxed in her arms, letting herself be cuddled with her familiarity, forgetting, at least for the moment, what had happened. When they broke off, Clarke rubbed her nose against Lexa's, smiling happy to be back in the arms of the woman who made her happy like she had never been before.

“How was your day?” she asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

“It was good.” she replied. “Luke has invited us to have a drink with them tonight, but I missed you so much that I'm thinking of calling and saying no just to stay all night with you alone.”

Clarke shook her head. “I'd like to go out, drink, dance with you...” she said slyly.

“How was your day?”

“I had interviewed at least thirty people before Harper appeared to save me.” she said, sighing and she started laughing as she saw Lexa blushing again. “It was an accident, Lex, it could happen to everyone.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes: it was not true, no one in the world would do such a thing without first checking that it was the right person. Clarke stroked her cheek again, her thumb lingering on her lips, she smiled when Lexa kissed it with reverence.

“Now that I've found someone who can help me with all my work, I can go for the new problem.” when Lexa frowned, she continued: “Looking for a new apartment.”

It’s been a couple of weeks that Clarke was speaking of the possibility of moving. Given the way her work was going smoothly and the unthinkable hours she was forced to be at the gallery, she wanted to find an apartment that would facilitate her movement. Clarke had not missed the shimmer of sadness that had passed in Lexa's eyes every time she had pulled out the subject and, having carefully thought about it, she had realized that the time had come for a further step in their relationship.

“Oh, yeah, the apartment...” Lexa murmured, playing with the edge of her shirt.

“Move in with me.”

Lexa raised her head, swallowed by those wonderful blue eyes and found herself swallowing. “Clarke...” she began slowly.

“I know it's too early.” Clarke said. “That's not even a year we've been together but you spend most of the nights in my apartment, you have your own drawer and we have our routine.”

“I know but it's an important step.” Lexa remarked. “I live alone since I was eighteen and I'm used to my space. I do not know if you understand what I mean.”

“I understand perfectly, I lived alone for the past ten years, Lexa.” she said giggling. “But I love you, I would die and go to heaven at the idea of being able to share an apartment with you.”

Lexa's breath was clung in her throat; it seemed like Clarke had not realized what she had just said.

“You... what?”

Clarke smiled, biting her lower lip. “I love you, Lexa, I thought it was pretty clear.”

There was a long moment of silence. It was almost unreal for Clarke to look at those green eyes filled with emotions she had never seen before. Afraid of having scared her to death, she opened her mouth ready to retire what she had just said, just to be pushed against the couch, Lexa's lips of on hers.

“I love you too.” Lexa whispered. “Oh my God, I love you so much.”

Clarke laughed loudly as Lexa kissed her all over her face, making her shudder in her arms. “So, move in with me.” she whispered.

Lex rubbed her nose against hers. “I'll help you choose an apartment and then we'll see how it goes.” she replied.

Clarke nodded slowly, aware of how difficult it was for Lexa to let herself go to such a choice, especially after she had talked to Anya more than once about it. Lexa was a person who had become accustomed to living alone and never asked for help to anyone. Clarke knew that Lexa was taking it into consideration and was willing to think about it, even helping her choose the apartment with her. This made her happy.

And for the moment that was enough.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you liked this story.  
> I'm working on other projects for this couple.  
> Prompts I was asked for and also a long story I do not know how many chapters yet.
> 
> Thanks again and see you soon! Maybe next week ;P


End file.
